Kate's past, Mike's future
by SigmaStar79
Summary: What happens when a simple mayday call turns up a secret deep in Kate's past.How will it affect Mike and Kate's future?
1. Chapter 1

Kate's past, Mike's future

AN: Please remember I don't have a SP beta, so please excuse me for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :P

Chapter 1

Mike sat in the Captain's Chair looking out into the morning sky. All around him, his crewmates were bustling around him. He wasn't happy with NavCom's recent decision. Due to budget cuts, he was keeping his rank, but staying on Hammersrly. Normally, this would mean a good thing. That is until he looked to his right. There sat the reason for his worry. Kate McGregor was fast at work, switching from the Radar to a clipboard of paperwork beside her.

"Anything on the Radar X"

"No sir, radar clear"

They had been on the water now for five days, looking for a description of the pleasure cruiser, The Northern Sky. It had given off a May Day call and then vanished. When the call first came in, a lot of the crew looked towards their XO, since the voice sounded English and not Australian. It was a woman by the name of Alisa, and she said they were under attack by a foreign fishing vessel. Then there were the gun shots and everything went dead. Now they were searching for them.

"Sir, I just picked something up on Radar"

Mike walked over to where Kate was on Radar"

"What do you think X?"

"Around the right size sir and they are going pretty fast, could be them"

"Do we have them on the EOD yet?

"Should be able to in a bit", replied 2Dads as he was turned from his seat. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths until 2Dads responded "It's them sure". Before Mike could respond, Kate gave the call for boarding stations and was up out of her seat. But Mike had a bad feeling. "X, a word in my cabin?"Kate looked a bit shocked but then complied. As they entered his cabin, Mike shut the door behind them.

"Kate, I have a bad feeling on this on"

"I know, so do I, but we still have to respond. Want me to proceed with extra precaution and double plating?"

"Yes X, and stay in constant contact, I have learned as you have to trust my instincts"

As Kate went to leave, Mike lightly gripped her arm. The look he passed her was one she had come to recognize over the past few months after the incident where they had all thought he died, just to find him battered and bruised, tied up on a pleasure craft. The look said 'be careful and I love you'. Her small smirk said that she would and left the cabin. After shutting the door behind her, Mike let out a long breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He hoped his gut instinct was wrong this time.

Before leaving the ship, Kate had given the Captain's request to the crew and they were on their way. The RHIB cut through the water quickly and soon approached the Pleasure cruiser. There were obvious signs there had been gun fire. When they boarded, they were met with two men, Body Guard looking types, both armed.

"Sir, we are the Australian Navy, put your weapons down!" yelled Kate as Dutchy and 2dads lifted their weapons.

A man walked out behind them and took one look at the Boarding crew and touched both men on the shoulders. They lowered their weapons, as did Dutchy and 2dads. "Sorry about that", he man said, after walking around his bodyguards. "We thought you were those ingrates attacking us again"

"No problem Sir, we are the ship that received your May Day call. We have our Medic here to check everyone out and escort you back to base where the AFP will take you statement and help us find the men that attacked you. How many are on board?"

Soon after, Kate checked in. "Charlie A-2 this is X-ray A-2, we have boarded with minimum resistance and Swain is checking everyone's injuries"

"That's good to hear X, get a description of the vessel that attacked them; NavCom wants them caught as soon as they know where to look. Apparently you have some important people on that ship"

'No kidding', thought Kate as she responded. "Roger that Charlie A-2". As she went to ask the skipper of the vessel about the description of the boat, a much older woman came out and gasped as she looked at the X. No one understood why and the X rushed over to her, thinking something was wrong. "Ma'am, are you ok? The woman just looked at her shocked for a moment then had tears running down her face as she responded.

"You don't even recognize me, but I would know you from anywhere Ducky"

Everyone was shocked at first, but no more than Kate when the woman spoke again.

"Kaitlin Louise McGregor, Born April 21st 1974, and yes I know you. I know your eyes because they are my own. I can't your alive; we had prayed but never knew for sure"

The man from before got up and walked over. "Grandmother, your mistaken, this isn't Katie, Katie is dead" But when he looked to Kate, he saw her face was devoid of all color. It wasn't until Swaino walked over and placed a hand on Kate's shoulder that he asked.

"Ma'am, how do your know our XO LT. McGregor?"

The man and woman on board was shocked to hear Kate's name and rank, until the older woman rushed at Kate, wrapping her fragile arms around Kate's waist and crying. The younger woman walked up to Kate. "Where were you born Lt. McGregor?" All eyes were on Kate, as she answered. "England, but my mother brought me to this country when I was nine, why do you ask Ma'am?" The woman gasped, and ran off inside the ship, screaming she had to call 'Dad'. The crew stood there, just as confused as Kate was until the older woman spoke up.

"Kaitlin, I am Louise McGregor. My Son is Alistair McGregor. Do you remember who he is?"

Kate gasped as she heard the names and the crew then turned their attention to her. Swain asked her if she was ok, and she shook her head no. He was about to remove the woman when she stepped back and put hands on either side of Kate's face and turned to everyone.

"We thought she was dead, but she's not. We never thought to look here. But here she is, my eldest grand daughter, alive and well, and in the Navy"

The Boarding Party looked shocked at their little discovery. This was their X's family, this is where she came from, and to boot, they realized the trauma Kate and her family went through at the hands of Kate's mother. As they watched the scene in front of them unfold, they were all asking themselves the same question. 'Was exactly happened to their XO after she came to Australia?'


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 2

Mike was starting to get nervous. He had been watching several of the events through his binoculars and knew something wasn't right. After not hearing much, he decided he would radio the boarding party. He thought it was a bit funny at first, watching the older woman latch herself onto Kate. That changed when he saw Swain place a hand on Kate's shoulder and watched her shake her head in a negative response. That had just made the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach grow into his chest. Something wasn't right on that ship.

"X ray A-2, this is Charlie A-2, Sit rep over"

Kate was standing there shocked. The people who were on board The Northern Sky were members of her father's family. Why they were in Australia was beyond her. The bodyguards were to be expected, considering who her father was. But that wasn't the big problem at the moment. Turning to look around, she found the curious faces of Dutchy, 2Dads, Shiner and Swain. How in the world was she supposed to explain what her father was and still keep her dignity? First and furthermore, why would someone attack one of her family's pleasure cruisers? She was about to ask when she heard mike over the radio.

"X ray A-2, this is Charlie A-2, Sit rep over"

Kate verbally groined as 2dads snickered in the corner. They had to answer him and she wasn't looking forward to it. Thankfully, Dutchy answered it.

"Sir, we have a situation here. The cruiser's occupants are apparently the long lost family of the X"

'Or maybe, it wasn't better that Dutchy had responded', thought Kate, as she quickly took over and came back to her senses.

"Sir, they are members of my father's family over, trying to find out what happened now over"

"Copy that X, but I think I will need a better explanation when you're back aboard Hammersrly over"

"Roger that Sir" responed Kate as she turned to the younger man. "Sir, can you explain to our Buffer, Dutchy, what exactly happened. Shiner and 2Dads search the ship and make sure there are no hostels hiding in the ship. Kate then looked down at her elderly grandmother. "Ma'am, I know you missed me, I missed you too, but you need to sit down and let our Swain look you over and make sure your ok". The woman looked at her granddaughter proudly and did as she asked. 2dads and Shiner returned that the ship was clear and Kate had the man then show 2Dads where the ships log were while Dutchy interviewed the remaining body guards. It was going to be a long day.

Mike had been shocked at Dutchy's response. Kate's long lost family? He knew Kate had been raised by her abusive mother, but that was it. So when Kate responded that they were members of her father's family, he felt as if he had been hit in the chest momentarily. Kate had always refused to speak of her father in the past, and now out of the blue, here they were. He wants a better explanation, but knowing Kate, she wouldn't do that in front of the boarding party. She was a reserved and private woman. But he still wanted to know why NavCom had informed him there were important people, Government Officials, on board the Northern Sky. He had a bad feeling Kate's past was about to latterly nip her in the rear.

The bodyguards stayed on the cruiser with Shiner to follow the Hammersrly back to port, and the boarding party returned after two RHIB trips. Once her family was on board the Hammersrly, Kate knew she was going to be bombarded with questions. Mike had been waiting on deck and when the man and woman insisted Kate and the elderly woman depart first, he was more than surprised. To see Kate's slumped shoulders told him more than words could say. She was not looking forward to what was to come, but yet knew she couldn't avoid it.

"Welcome to the HMAS Hammersrly, I am Commander Mike Flynn. This gentleman here is Robert and he will show you to your quarters while you sail with us."

When none of them moved from behind Kate, he wasn't surprised. They hadn't seen her in years; they refused to be separated from her now. So when he happened to look into Kate's eyes for a reaction, he didn't expect what response he received. The older woman looked at him straight faced and said.

"I haven't seen my granddaughter in 27 years young man. I have no intention of leaving her side at this moment. Neither does her Siblings, as they have never even met their sister before. They have only seen old pictures and heard old stories. We will be going no where, is that understood"

'There is no mistaking the look in the older woman's eyes' thought Mike as he gave a small chuckle. Those were Kate's eyes when she glared at your before you received the tongue lashing from Hell. Or what he referred to them as, 'Their throat ripping debates'. He now knew where she got it from. Before He could respond though, Kate did.

"Grandmother, I need to address the problem to my superior officer so we can contact NavCom. If you follow RO, he will get you all comfortable and then I will come find you all and we will catch up and discuss some things, Ok?"

The woman quickly agreed and followed RO, her sister and brother following their grandmother. After they left the deck, Kate followed Mike, with Swain and Dutchy following behind into Mike's Cabin. There the first of many questions were asked.

"X, why would your family think you were dead?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 3

While Ro was escorting Kate's family to their bunks, Bird happened to walk up asking if the X was busy. Robert informed her she was discussing things with the Captain and to not disturb them. It surprised them both when Kate's brother spoke up.

"I'm glad to see my eldest sister is not the only woman on this ship"

They turned around, shocked at the man's comment. It had surprised the crew when they had learned that Kate's family were onboard the pleasure cruiser. Kate didn't seem like a little rich girl, but apparently they were wrong. There was still a large mystery as why they were attacked; only RO knew that Kate's families were Government officials.

"Yes Sir, your sister is the second in command on this ship. She is very well respected and she does her job well"

The man gave a smile that was very similar to Kate's smile. "I have no doubt of that fact sir, the House of McGregor is of course known for doing a job well. We are a very strict bunch" After showing their guest to their quarters, he went to the Com Center, to receive an urgent phone call from NavCom. Commander White was demanding to speak to Mike.

Back in Mike's cabin, everyone was waiting for Kate's response. They really didn't expect her answer either. "I don't know honestly, but from what little I talked to them, it seems my father had tried looking for me for a long time. Until I really get a chance to talk to my grandmother later, I won't know everything." It wasn't long before Dutchy and Swain learned what Mike already knew. Kate's mother had followed a miner from England to Australia when she was nine and it wasn't the best life. It didn't take much for them to learn her mother was a drunk and was abusive. So it didn't surprise them to learn that Kate had always thought her father didn't come after her because he didn't love her. It was what her mother had told her.

"All I know is my mother never would let me write home to England and after awhile I forgot how too. I figured with who he was if he wanted me, he would be able to find me. But according to Grandma he did try, but never thought to look in this country."

Mike thought this over and realized there was a lot more that Kate knew that she wasn't saying. If they were ever going to work, he needed to know. That, and to protect her family to the best of his abilities. He was about to ask what her father was when RO came to the door.

"Sir, Commander White on the phone for you about our passengers. I have had the call transferred to the cabin for you"

"Thank you RO"

'Great', Mike thought as he told the others to be quite while he answered the call. The last thing he needed right now was Maxine pushing the wrong buttons in this very delicate matter.

Maxine was not the happiest person in the world at the moment. She had just got off the phone with the Brass breathing down her neck about finding the Northern Sky after their desperate May Day call. She thought when she informed them that they were on the HMAS Hammersrly that everything would be fine. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case when Commodore Steve Marshal and the Chief of Navy through a pitch fit. She still could hear Marshal's words running in her head.

"Damnit Maxine, if they Find Lt. McGregor, we will lose one of our best people!"

She didn't really know what was so special about Kate McGregor. In her professional thoughts, she was just another female navy officer. Personal thoughts, she didn't like her. There was something going on between her and her friend, Commander Mike Flynn, and she didn't like it on bit. She had had her eyes on Mike Flynn for a while now, and she wasn't going to give him up without a fight. But she needed to put her personal predjustice aside right now and do her job. She had to keep Lt Kate McGregor away from the Northern Sky. She was relieved a bit when she heard Mike answer in his signature way.

"Commander Mike Flynn here, what can I do for you Maxine?"

Everybody held there breaths as Mike put the call on speaker and answered his phone.

"Commander Mike Flynn here, what can I do for you Maxine?"

"Mike, we have a problem. When you find the Northern Sky, make sure Kate is no where near it. The Brass wants her far away from the people on that are on that boat. Something about They don't want to lose a wonderful Officer"

No one in the room missed the cringing of one Lt Kate McGregor in the room. Now they were all suspicious as to why Kate wasn't allowed near her family.

"That might be a problem. We have already found the Northern Sky. They are on board and we notified NavCom. I'm surprised you didn't know Maxine. But I don't really see a problem. The people on board are her family Maxine"

Kate slowly sank into the rack by the wall as she heard Maxine quietly curse on the other line. She now knew she had to reveal why it was such a bad thing. She wrote down on a piece of paper to tell Maxine she was there. It was time Mike knew the truth.

"Well Maxine, I'm sure you would like to know why Kate is not allowed near her family, and she is in here with me now. Would you like to ask her why or should I?"

Maxine didn't waste anytime asking the question. In her mind, she thought she was about to ruin her competition's chances with Mike.

"LT. McGregor, care to explain why the people on the Northern Star are so important and hush hush that I don't even know who they are and why you are not allowed near them in the case the RAN would lose an excellent Executive Officer?"

No one expected the response that came from Kate, but for Kate, it was the worse torture. She had no choice in the matter now; she had to reveal a secret so old it hurt to reveal it.

"My father is a member of The House of Lords in London. I'm not just Lt. Kaitlin McGregor, I am Lady Kaitlin McGregor. I am also his first born. I am in line for head of the family, and his seat in the House of Lords, when he steps down. I never wanted anyone to know. He never wanted me for as far as I knew until today. I never told anyone because I wanted to make it on my own credentials, not on the skirt tails of my father. Please, don't tell anyone. I don't want to leave the RAN"


	4. Chapter 4

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 4

Everyone was shocked and speechless. Kate was holding her head down like she was in shame. Dutchy and Swain had their jaws dropped to the floor. Mike was sitting there, barely holding the phone in his hand, and if you listened very carefully, you could hear the steam blowing out of Commander Maxine White's Ears. It was Swain that broke the awkward silence.

"Your royalty Kate"

"I'm a Lady yes"

"You never told anyone? I can understand wanting to make it on your own, everyone does, but that still doesn't explain why you never acted as if you were different from us."

Kate looked around the room at the faces starring back at her. She took a large cleansing breath before she responded to Chris's statement.

"I'm not different Chris. I haven't lived in England since I was nine. I never knew my father wanted me until today. For all I care, my sister or brother could take our father's place, I don't want it. It would be unfair for me to take his place when he raised them and not me. It might not be my father's fault, but it is still wrong. I don't deserve it. All I have ever wanted since I was twelve was to join the RAN and one day become the Chief of Navy. I wanted to do it on my own, and not because of what a piece of paper said when I was born."

She expected yelling. She expected screaming. What she didn't expect was to feel the strong arms of one Commander Mike Flynn wrap around her. As she looked into his eyes, she knew he finally understood so much about her. He understood why she had kept it a secret. It was even harder for Mike to not snap t Maxine for her next statement. He had forgotten she was on the phone at all, let alone on speaker.

"That still doesn't explain why Commodore Steve Marshal and the Chief of Navy knows and no one else Kate"

Mike talked loud but firm in his response, not once leaving Kate's side on the rack.

"Maxine do you know how you hate the nickname 'Knocker'?"

"Yes Mike, but I don't see your point"

"Do you know what they called Kate at AFDA? Well let me fill you in then. You might have to live with 'Knocker', but Kate has to live with the phrase 'Princess Perfect'. It was given to her because she always strived to be the best at everything she has ever done. Everyone who has had the pleasure of serving with her or teaching her can tell you that."

Maxine wasn't the happiest in hearing Mike defend Kate, but she had to admit he was right. Her file was impeccable. Every officer, male and female, who had taught her from boot camp to now only, had shining reviews of the woman. She doubted if she ever did anything wrong, that she would even be punished for it considering her record. And she knew even with this knowledge, if it was made public, it would only make her look better. 'Damn it, I can't win here' Maxine thought to herself.

The words; "Do you know what they called Kate at AFDA?" kept running through her head. She always hated being called 'Knocker', but she could see how the nick name 'Princess Perfect' could get on ones last nerve. Just because you worked hard, doesn't mean you're perfect. It just meant you busted your arse to get where you are. If anything, it was a small thing Maxine even understood. No matter how much she despised her personally. She would just have to work harder for Mike's affections.

"Ok, how about this; let me know when you are about to reach port ok. We will discuss this at NavCom more then."

"Ok, how about this; let me know when you are about to reach port ok. We will discuss this at NavCom more then."

Both Mike and Kate let out breath they both didn't realize they were holding. Mike and Kate agreed and then Mike ended the call. Kate was mentally exhausted when the phone call was over, but she knew it wasn't over yet. As mike hung up after giving Maxine the info they had on the boat and what happen to Maxine, he once again turned to Kate.

"It has been a long day, how about you grab a brew and a bite to eat and go see your family. I'm sure there are a lot of questions both ways that need to be asked and answered"

"Thank you Sir", Kate responded as she left the room. Mike knew their relationship had just got that much more complicated. All he could wish is that Kate could convince her family to just let her live their lives. That was when he realized something. Kate now knew her father wanted her. The whole story was about to be revealed to her. Would that change their plans for the future?

Back in London, Lord Alistair McGregor had just got home. His maid ran up and said his assistant had an urgent message for him while it was gone and that it involved his children and mother. Alistair ran to his office where his assistant was waiting for him. He had sent his children and mother away to fish and relax in Australia while the death threats were getting worse for their own protection. He had lost his first child, his daughter Kaitlin 27 years ago today, and it had almost killed him. If it hadn't been for his friend Frances Buckingham, who would later become his second wife, he would have never made it.

"What has happened? Are they alright?"

His assistant, Tracy was standing there waiting. She had served Lord McGregor for Forty years, and seen him through two weddings, three children, including the lost of his first, Lady Kaitlin, and his entire political career. Now, after taking to his daughter Alisa, she had the most unexpected, but joyous news she would ever give the man. She was smiling ear to ear as she greeted him.

"Nothing is wrong my Lord, in fact, every thing has been made right again for the first time in 27 years."

Alistair thought Tracy had lost her mind before she asked him to have a seat. HE of course refused and demanded to be told what was so urgent about his children. What he heard first had him falling to the floor in tears of horror, then in unexpected happiness in joy.

"My Lord, The Northern Star was attacked five days ago. Everyone is fine. When the Australian Navy found them, your family found an unexpected but joyous surprise. Alistair, Kaitlin isn't dead. She's alive, and is a LT. in the Royal Australian Navy. That was where Michelle ran too 27 years ago. Your daughter is the Executive Officer on the HMAS Hammersrly"


	5. Chapter 5

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 5

Alistair was beyond shocked. His precious little girl was alive. He sat in front of the fire place with an old picture in his hands. The picture showed a Young Lord McGregor holding a little blonde haired girl in a light blue dress at some sort of garden party. Kaitlin couldn't have been any older than three years old, but still. It took him by surprise to realize he was crying. 27 years, good Lord he had missed so much. He wondered what she was like now. He had learned she had joined the RAN right after school. She was a fast learner and Top notch officer. She was currently serving as a XO on the HMAS Hammersrly, under a Commander Michael Flynn. He had chuckled when he had learned of her AFDA nickname. 'Princess Perfect' was definitely a interesting name, but then again, his Katie had always been the type to perfectionist about everything before she put it into practice, even as a child.

He remembered walking in on her one time. She had watched the movie Mary Poppins for the first time and couldn't wrap her tongue around the word 'Supercalicfragliticexpalldous'. He had watched her practice in front of a mirror for a good hour before she had got the large word down pact. She had refused to say it in public unless she did. So he could understand the nickname 'Princess Perfect'. His remembrance was cut short as his assistant walked into the room once more.

"Alistair, I thought you would like this"

Opening up the package, he pulled out a sliver frame with an 8x10 picture in it. His hands shook as he realized what he held now in his hands. The frame held the photo the picture of a 36 year old Officer in the Royal Australian Navy. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight but neat bun and she was wearing her whites in front of an Australian Flag. Her smile was breathtaking and her green eyes shown with happiness at her accomplishment. He held a current picture of his missing daughter.

"I missed you" Alistair whispered to the picture, as a single tear hitting its glass. "And now that I know you're safe and alive, I will find you and never let ago ever again".

Kate wasn't sure how to proceed. She had showered and made herself acceptable, then went in search of her family. She stood listening to the door as she heard her sister and brother laugh with their grandmother. For some reason, Kate was scared to walk thru that door to the senior's mess. So when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she about jumped out of her skin. Behind her stood Dutchy, a small smirk coming across his face.

"Sorry to startle you X, but are you alright? You look a bit pale?'

"Yes, I'm fine Dutchy, just working up the courage to walk in there"

Dutchy let out a small laugh and patted his XO's back lightly. He could understand why she was nervous and decided to give her that boast she always seemed to give everybody else when they needed it.

"X, they are your family, they love you. Just knock and walk in. Everything will be fine"

"Thanks Dutchy" smiled Kate as she watched the ship's Buffer walk away. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. 'Come in' was heard and Kate walked into the most stressful situation she had ever been in. she was meeting her family.

As Kate walked in, all eyes were on her. Her grandmother got up and hugged her tight and Kate returned the hug. Placing her hands on Kate's face, she spoke.

"We have much to talk about my sweet ducky. Have a seat and let's get you settled. But first, let me introduce you to your siblings. This is Christopher Alistair McGregor. He is your brother and you junior by four years. And this is your sister, Alisa Kaitlin McGregor and she is your junior by five years. Her mother had given her part of your name so your father wouldn't be so sad over losing you so much."

Kate shook her brother's hand, but was about knocked over by the impact her sister's hug. She hugged her sister back and was surprised when she felt her brother hug her from behind. She looked at her grandmother to see her own smile shining back at her. After the introductions, all four sat back down and started to talk. Kate had learned a lot of things she didn't know about her own past.

During her parents divorce, her mother had taken her to her parent's home. Her father was given Full Custody of her and her mother had been told to hand over the child that coming weakened. Instead of doing that, Michelle Parish McGregor ran off with Kate, to follow her current boyfriend at the time, to Australia. Her father had made himself a nervous wreak looking for her. He had searched all over Europe trying to find her. He never thought she had left the entire containent all together. Alistair would have ended killing himself if his good friend at the time, Frances Buckingham. She had held her father together at the worst time in his life. Kate remembered Frances.

"I remember Lady Frances. She always got angry with mother when she went to punish me. She was always sneaking me ice cream and cookies when her and her brother were over."

It surprised Christopher and Alisa that their older sister knew their mother. Of course they knew their parents had been close friends before, but at that moment they both had a sneaking suspicion. Had their parents been having a affair before Kate's parents got divorced?

Kate didn't miss the look between her sister and brother either, but said nothing. They were learning here too. They all had missed so much time. Kate would have thought more until her grandmother had spoken again.

"I remember Frances always favored you as well. Then again you have to remember, Frances and your father grew up together. You don't know this Kaitlin, but Frances is not only your step mother, she is also your Godmother."

This raised all three heads, turning them to their grandmother. Of course, Alisa and Christopher knew there was something about their missing sister that always made their own mother said at times. They didn't know she had been Kaitlin Godmother, but it all made sense now.

"No wonder mum would cry with dad on April 21st. In a way, they both lost a child 27 years ago." Christopher stated, deep in his own thoughts. "It would also explain why they gave Alisa the middle name Kaitlin as well. It wasn't to replace, it was to heal"

"Yes Chris, your mother was trying to heal both of their hearts. Especially after what Scotland Yard had tried to pull right before your sister's birth. It was a healing process as well as a show of difience" Louise McGregor sat back in her seat then, slowly sipping her tea. Kate knew something bad had happened then. She did the same thing at home when she was bothered by something. When her grandmother's eyes looked into hers, she knew she was right.

Chuckling lightly, their grandmother leaned forward. "Ducky, you were always a lot like me and your grandfather Liam. I can the light going off in your mind as your brain is processing everything. You have already come up with a theory, haven't you? Care to share."

All eyes went to Kate as she spoke.

"Would it have to do with the reason why you all thought I was dead?"

Back on shore, a man is sitting in a large red and black wingback chair. Sipping a brandy, he is reviewing the report one of his little to go men have brought him. A sinister smile slowly crosses his face when he reads what it says. Laughing softly, he speaks softly only to himself.

"So the old fool has found out his oldest daughter is still alive has he? Hmm, well we can't have that, now can we. But then again, I can use this can't I?"

Tapping two fingers lightly to his chin and cheek, the man starts thinking of ways to use to new information out of London to hurt Lord McGregor even more. Because now, the man's goal is not just to hurt Lord McGregor himself, but to destroy the man's entire family as well. Looking at a picture of a certain McGregor in her Ceremonial Whites, he gets an idea. He knows now how to strike out at the Lord next. Not his son, but his oldest daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 6

AN: Please remember I have no beta :P All mistakes are mine. If I make one, point it out and I will fix it quickly . Hope you enjoy, the plot thickens he he!

Mike was sitting in his Captain's Chair on the Bridge. Looking out at the ocean had always held an excitement and a calming affect for him. Knowing Kate was, at the moment, talking to her family had his stomach twisting with fear. What if she decided to go back to England? At the moment, the only thing keeping the tears from falling down his face was the memory of the last time they has Shore Leave. They had spent almost the entire two weeks in his room, primary in his room. They knew they were breaking the rules, but they knew how to keep things quite. But still Mike was worried; he didn't want to lose her, not again.

"I need to get something from my cabin, Dutchy you have the ship"

"Yes Sir, the Buffer has the ship"

Mike quickly walked from the bridge and to his cabin. After he had the door close, he let the tears start to fall. He understood a lot of the personal reasons why Kate had never told anybody of her royal blood. People would use her to their own advantage. That and she also wanted to be loved for her, not for what she could possibly give somebody. Sitting in his chair, he opened his book 'the odyssey'. The bookmarker was a recent picture of him and Kate. He remembered when he had hurt so long ago. They never expected to be placed on the same ship, but fate had had other plans. Three years later, they had once again found themselves in each others arms. He quietly laughed to himself when he thought of the conversation on the pier while serving as relief workers.

"I know what I want; do you know what you want?'

"Yes, Coffee"

"Mike, I am 35 years old, and I want to solve the direction of my life. Am I going to go forward with my career, and push to be a CO, or do I decide on Marriage and children and Shore Posting. Either way, its decision time"

He almost screwed up all chances with her a second time. He had watched from the side lines as he did nothing, and Dutchy slowly but surely moved in on his girl. He remembered her dropping his call the night he had been kidnapped. Throughout all of Cavanaugh's beatings, the only thoughts that had ran thru his head were if he could, how many times and how many ways would he express his love to Kate. Visions of them getting married, having children together, growing old side by side rushed through his head and got him through the worst parts. When he was put into the sub, he had quietly said goodbye to Kate in his head and vowed to watch her from heaven. When Gorski had him transferred, bound and gagged, to his pleasure cruiser, he just thought he would be killed more slowly. Then Kate had found him.

Mike remembered Kate being this side of frantic as she quickly freed him. He had been so relieved when he had seen her. But he would never forget the pain that she had held in her eyes. She had thought him dead and told him so. When she kissed him, he knew he wasn't haucalating any more, it was real, and he had been found and rescued by the woman he loved. After they had returned to shore, he had gone into the hospital and had strict orders of bed rest for two weeks from the doctors there. Maxine had tried to get him to come to her place, but he had refused. Instead, he had snuck Kate into his home and she had taken care of him. Feeling her in his bed, by his side again had felt perfect, and he mentally kicked himself in the arse for the 8 years he had wasted. He could have had this all along.

He opened the small safe he hid in his cabin and took out a small velvet book. When opened, Mike stared at the 1/2 Carat diamond engagement ring that had sat inside. On either side of the diamond laid two perfect ¼ Carat emeralds. The same shade as Kate's own green eyes. As he closed the small box, he this time placed it inside of his pocket, instead of back in his safe. They would be at port tomorrow evening at the earliest. HE had a lot to plan before then. 'I can't lose her again', Thought Mike as he opened his laptop and begun making plans. It was time to stand up or lose his heart forever.

All eyes were on Kate as she spoke;

"Would it have to do with the reason why you all thought I was dead?"

Louise McGregor was very proud of her eldest granddaughter at the moment. She was still as sharp as a tack. To tell the truth, she wasn't really surprised either. Kate had always picked up things quickly as a child, so why should that change now. In fact, Kaitlin had seemed to improve on the instinct.

"You are correct. Right before Alisa was born, two men form Scotland Yard came to pay a visit to your father. You had been missing for Five years by then and they wanted to proceed with the process of declaring you legally dead. Alistair and Frances had both been furious. It took everything in poor Tracy and me to keep your father and Frances from killing the men where they stood."

"Tracy? Where do I know that name?" asked Kate softly.

"Tracy is Dad's assistant", spoke up Alisa. "She has worked for dad for about forever. She also makes the best snickerdoddles"

Once again, Louise focused in her granddaughter. She could see the questions in her eyes.

"Your father fought tooth and nail to keep you from being declared as dead, but after eight years, there was nothing he could do. The country sent your death certificate to your father and broke his heart. I can just guess what is happing in London right now. Alistair is probably having a field day, slapping the fact that you are still alive in everyone's face that had doubted him. "

At this but Alisa and Christopher busted out in laughter. They could just see it too. Their father walking around, vain as a peacock, with the proof Kate was alive and well, not to mention successful. Just the thought of their father all but shoving the fact down everyone's throat in the House of Lords, just made them laugh harder.

"Grandmother" Kate asked and Louise looked to Kate. "How are we going to go about letting everyone known that I'm alive? I understand there will be some problems, but I have one in particular"

This stopped the laughter of her siblings as they knew their big sister was serious and looked to their grandmother for the answer. Louise just sat back while she asked;

"And what is your concern Ducky?"

Kate took a deep breath before answering her newly found grandmother. She really didn't want to offend her, but she knew she had to say it.

"How am I going to keep my job with the RAN? I have worked very hard to be where I am and I don't want to give this up. I love being in the Navy, but I also love you all as well. There is also a personal matter I wish to discuss with you in private as well, but that can wait. I understand my position in life, but I haven't lived that life in a long time. Does anyone really going to expect me to give up my life just because who my father is?"

Louise wasn't surprised by the concern. She could tell Kate loved her work and was very good at it. She was smart and sharp, quick and could probably take care of any situation. She was more her husband than she thought. As for the personal matter, that would be discussed promptly as well.

"You let me handle your father Ducky, he knows better than to cross me in a bad mood. As for the personal matter, I have only one question. Who is he?"

Mike had just entered the bridge when Dutchy turned to him.

"I was just about to get you Sir. We have a suspected FFV on our radar. Should we proceed to go after it?"

"Is it up on the EOD yet Shiner"

"Should be momentarily Sir"

"Let me know when it is, and RO, Call the X to the bridge. She handles the boardings"

Mike quickly stood behind shiner and watched the EOD as Dutchy sat at the Radar screen and RO gave to order for the X over the intercom system.

"XO to the Bridge at the rush, XO to the Bridge at the rush"

Kate was about to ask her grandmother was that such a good idea, when she heard the message over the intercom form RO.

"XO to the Bridge at the rush, XO to the Bridge at the rush"

'Shit', she mumbled under her breath as she quickly stood up to leave. She knew they all needed to talk more, but right now; she had a job to do.

"Where are you going sis", asked Alisa as she stood as well. She wanted to get to know her sister more. She had been sort of named after her.

"I am the XO Alisa, and apparently I'm needed on the bridge"

"Well then" Spoke up Christopher, "This would be a good opportunity to watch our Big Sister in Action. I for one can't wait to see what happens in a XO's position"


	7. Chapter 7

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 7

Kate stood there shocked for a moment. Her brother, who she had just met this morning, was interested in her job. Her sister seemed just as excited at the prospect. Her grandmother was looking to the ceiling, as if asking for guidance. Where did Kate get the feeling her grandmother or grandfather might have served for Britain's Navy long ago. That brought a small smirk to her face.

"I would have to ask the Commander if it is alright. But understand if he agrees, you would have to be quite. If I am being called, most likely we have a situation up there ok"

Alisa squealed at this and about yanked Kate out the door. This made Christopher laugh again and Louise shook her head. Her strawberry blonde granddaughter was too hyper at times. She was glad that Kaitlin was more like her even more at the moment.

"Alisa, don't be yanking poor Kaitlin around, she knows where she's going better than you. She works and lives here!"

The bridge knew when Kate arrived because she had a very hyper Alisa coming up behind her. They all had to hide their laughter as they watched their X pinch the bridge of her nose and then turn to address her sister.

"Alisa", Kate said in a serious tone. Apparently that was all that was needed as the woman quickly calmed down in an instant. They were all smiling as Kate turned back around.

"Sir, I was called to the bridge, what is the current situation?"

Mike had to appreciate the fact that Kate took her job so seriously. He had figured her family would probably follow her around to see exactly what her job was, and had to give her credit on handling her sister the same way she handled the younger sailors.

"We have a FFV up on the EOD; X. Shiner is keeping an eye on it at the moment and seeing what they are up too. RO is trying to raise them on the radio now"

Kate quickly walked to the EOD at look at the FFV they were trailing. She didn't get a good feeling off of it.

"Sir, I don't think that is a regular FFV. I see no poles for fishing and no nets. If they are out here, it's not to be fishing illegally."

Mike quickly agreed with her and before he could think of what to do with it, Kate had walked up and taken the radio from RO"

"This is Australian Warship Hammersrly, You are to stop or heave to, and we intend to board you to enforce Australian Law"

Again, Kate repeated the order and again no answer. In fact, no one liked Charge's comment regarding the Ship's one drastic change.

"Sir, X they have speed up their engines"

Kate once again gave a warning, but this time it was different and the look on her face showed Christopher and Alisa just how well their sister did her job. It made Louise stand up more straight and proud of her granddaughter. She was a true McGregor.

"This is the Australian Warship Hammersrly. Stop or heave to or I will fire upon you!"

Everyone looked to Mike as he looked to Shiner and gave the order for a warning shot to be fired 100 ft in front of the FFV's starboard bow. Kate lifted her binoculars up to watch the ship as Mike gave the order to engage. The ship didn't seem to be slowing. In fact they were turning around. One look from Mike let Kate know what to do.

"Hands brace, Hands brace" as Charge and Swain moved the Warship slightly to the right to avoid a collision. Her siblings didn't like the next order their big sister gave.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations; 2dads and Bird to bridge at the rush" Kate started to leave the bridge when she was stopped by Mike.

"Be careful X, Kevlar, double plating, proceeds with caution, and keep in contact."

"Yes Sir" and Kate quickly left the bridge to crew the boarding the party. Looking at her family, he could see the man and woman were uncomfortable at the moment. He really couldn't blame them; their older sister was walking into danger. He handed both a pair of Binoculars and had them stand by his chair to watch where the RHIB's would be leaving and approaching the FFV. Kate's grandmother was looking at a screen where Charge was working, looking at all the tech the ships now had. He recognized a navy woman when he saw one.

"Ma'am, as you can see, we are fully high tech and everything on the ship can be monitored from the bridge. I'm sorry Kate hasn't had the chance to give you the full tour and you probably have a lot more to talk about, but if you wish, you can watch your granddaughter in action like your other grandchildren at the moment", and proceeded to hand the woman her own set of Binoculars. Louise took them and walked over to where Alisa and Chris were. They all watched as Kate and the other members of the boarding party approached the ship. It even made her jump as RO, who had taken over the EOD, yelled at his captain.

"Sir, the crew has weapons trained on boarding party. Aiming typhoon and awaiting instruction." All three held their breaths as the bridge came alive in an instant. RO had the large gun locked and loaded on their target, Mike was on the radio warning the boarding parties and sending in a second RHIB as back up. Charge was at monitoring station, making sure the ship ran smoothly and someone name 'Crafty' was at the helm controlling the revs and course of the ship. When they heard Kate come over the radio next, Chris had to hold onto Alisa as she almost started crying.

"Sir, we are under fire, I repeat we are under fire, urgent assistance is required over"

"Roger that X, take cover Thunder and Lighting. RO, take out their engines. Engage!"

None of them had a chance to react as the large gun fired at the now approaching FFV. It was then Louise realized what the other ship wanted to do.

"Young man, they are going to fire on my granddaughter and Us!"

Mike wasted no time having everyone duck the gun fire towards the Bridges windows. Alisa screamed and Chris threw her to the floor and Mike threw Louise to the floor. Mike stares at the eyes of his crew before hearing Kate over the radio.

"Sir we are boarding over. Sir, sir put your weapon down!"

Mike realizes Kate hasn't turned off her radio and everything that happens between the boarding crew and the suspect is blaring over the bridge's speakers. They hear the struggle and the gun fire. They hear Kate giving the orders to arrest the crew, and for Dutchy, shiner and 2dads to search the ship. They hear Kate as who is the captain of the ship and then her demanding answers. Soon they hear an all too familiar sentence.

"Poppa A-2 this is Thunder A-2, we have control of the ship. There are six hostels, all in custody. We are transport them to the ship now to be placed in our Steer. Shiner and 2dads are staying on board as we tow to port over"

"Very good X, see you when you get back to the ship"

At that moment, Alisa and Christopher had earned a brand new respect for their sister Kaitlin. She was not just the oldest, she was also the bravest. Not to mention she was damn good at her job.

As the RHIB came back aboard, Alisa and Christopher run to their sister to make sure she is ok. As she assures them she does this everyday and that she is fine, Louise and Mike are standing side by side. Louise is watching Mike from the corner of her eyes as he watches her granddaughter. When Kate walked up giving him a brief report about the hostels that Dutchy and Swain were transporting, it didn't get past her the look in both of their eyes. 'So that is how it is, is it?' Thought Louise as she watched the interaction. She could see as clear as day now. She would have to question Kaitlin later when off the ship.

When Bird returned to the Galley, she found an interested looking Alisa McGregor looking into the fridge. She seemed to be deep in thought and Bird figured it had to do the incident with the suspect FFV. She could understand completely. She had just met her sister then had to face head on the prospect of losing her due to her job.

"Sorry Ma'am, but if you let me through I can start making the Scram"

"What is this 'Scram' you speak of? Is it yummy?"

Bird had to laugh she couldn't help it. "No Ma'am, Scram is the term we use for food, or meal time. I'm the Chefo on board here; I need to start cooking Dinner"

The young woman was surprised when the other woman stood back out of her way and asked;

"Could I maybe help? I cook and clean when I'm nervous and today I certainly need the distraction"

Bird agreed and started with having Lady Alisa peel the potatoes for chips. She started up the grill, oven and fryer then explained to Alisa.

"Tonight we are having Fish and Chips, Salad, Vegetable soup and I'm prepping roasts for dinner tomorrow. Any questions?"

Before Bird knew it, they were laughing and cooking together, having loads of fun. By the time Dinner was served, everyone was surprised to see Bird's assistant for the night had been no other than their X's baby sister. Even with the red tint to her hair, you could almost say they were twins.

Before long it was time for bed and everyone seemed to be down in their racks expect those who were on Guts watch. For them, Alisa and Bird had made two pots of coffee, pulled out the first roast and cut it up for sandwiches, and plenty of homemade cookies. Louise couldn't sleep and was quietly walking the halls. When she went to approach the senior mess, she heard Kate and Mike were still up. They were sitting down to sandwiches and coffee, doing paperwork for the day. She wasn't really surprised when she heard them talking quietly about their relationship.

"Kate, when we get back to port, I would like to take you out for dinner if that's possible"

"I'll make time for us Mike, I always have. We need to be extra careful now though. You know Maxine will be watching more carefully now that my secret is out"

"Maxine may be an old friend, but she can butt out of our relationship. I wish I could take my NavCom position, but if Maxine won't let me have you as my replacement, I'm not leaving this ship"

"Which leaves us with quite a large problem Mike? We are breaking the regulations again. If we get caught it is all over. What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea Katie, don't worry. We will be fine. Perfect, in fact. Nothing is going to take me away from you again"

Louise heard, rather than saw the kiss and quickly hid as she heard Kaitlin tell Mike she was heading up to the bridge again. After her granddaughter left, Louise approached Mike. She needed to make sure his attentions were true before she stuck her nose into this. She had a lot of pull, and she would use it if it meant her grandchild's happiness.

"So, you are the secret love of my Ducky's Life"

Mike about jumped out of his skin. Seeing Lady Louise McGregor standing in front of you, knowing you love her granddaughter was a scary prospect he wasn't ready for yet. If the woman was this startling, he was scared of how her father would be like. He caressed the small box in his pocket for comfort. He knew he was going to need it.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 8

AN: Again, I have no Beta, so if you see a mistake, let me know, I will gladly fix it Hope you all enjoy this.

To say Mike was scared beyond belief was an understatement. His Katie had apparently gotten all of her intimation techniques early in life from this woman because one look in her eyes and you knew she meant business.

"So, you are the secret love of my Ducky's Life"

How was he supposed to respond to that? The woman had barley been on board a day, and she had already figured out that he loved her granddaughter. This could be a dangerous prospect for his future if he didn't answer correctly.

Louise stood there saying nothing. She didn't need to; the answer was clear on the Commander's fac. He was scared because he had been found out. She let him stew for a bit, and then decided to put the poor man out of his misery.

"Relax, I understand better than you know young man"

She took a seat across from Mike and kept her eyes on him. She had to admit her granddaughter had good taste. Mike Flynn was quite a good looking man. Broad shoulders, strong arms, and if she had to admit, a cute bum too. His blue eyes seemed catch and hold your attention before he even spoke and when he did open his mouth; his voice was smooth and firm. Her Ducky hadn't stood a chance.

"Would you like to know how I met Alistair's Father?

Mike was surprised by her question. She had looked him up in down in appraisal when she first sat down. He knew when he was being appraised. What he couldn't figure out why. When she asked the question about Alistair's father though, her was confused.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but who is Alistair?"

Louise just chuckled. For such a smart man, she couldn't blame his confusion.

"Alistair is my Son, Kaitlin's Father"

Mike seemed thoroughly embarrassed by this. He should have known it was Kate's father, but it had been a long and emotionally trying day, his brain had switched off for a moment. When he went to apologize, Louise just waved it off, telling him it was ok, and that Rome wasn't built in a day. She had to also admire the man's laugh. It was like music, just like Liam's had been.

"You remind me a lot of him, my Liam. I can see why my granddaughter fell in love with you. But if it needs to be known, I will tell you. I was working as a Chefo and Medic on the ship my Liam was the XO for. Lt. Liam McGregor was a wonderful man. We were stationed on the HMS Cornwall.

At the name, Mike gasped. He knew the history of the ship and how it was torpedoed. The look on his face told her everything. He knew the fear a sailor has they hear of a ship going down. It was every sailor's worst nightmare.

"Liam survived. He served in the navy until his father stepped down. At the time we met there were as fraterzation rules in place. We still married. We were able to carry the secret for some time. Would you like to know how?"

At this piece of information in his brain, Mike Flynn finally realized what the older woman was getting at. She supported them! But the info that Kate's grandparents did the same thing was quite surprising. He had to know….

"How were you caught?"

Louise gave out a small laugh then, but the look in her eyes told Mike she was remembering a long forgotten memory.

"Kinda of hard to hide the fact your married when your husband hits his mark"

It took Mike a few moments to figure out what the woman was saying. The smirk on her face was again, like Kate's, just as intimidating. When it hit him, it hit like a ton of bricks.

"Alistair"

"Yep. We had been careful, but sometimes accidents happen and I could no longer hide the fact I was with child when every time I cut into a lemon or fried fish, I was running off to the head. The Captain of the ship pulled me aside and I had to confirm my pregnancy. I was ridiculed for thirty minutes before Liam found out I was being attacked. I'll never forget him running in, slamming his captain against the wall, and stating if he laid another hand on his wife he would live to see the next dawn. Two days later, his father had to pull his strings to keep Liam from being kicked out and had my honorably discharged due to getting married. Alistair was born five months later."

Mike was impressed; Kate's grandmother was petite just like her. For her to hide a pregnancy for four months was quite an accomplishment. He thought all was well until the older woman's face hardened and she turned on him. Mike quickly remembered where Kate had got her temper from very quickly.

"I'll state this now boy, if you intentions are true, I don't care if your heart is with my granddaughter. But I get the impression you have hurt her before. There are no 3rd chances in my book. Hurt her again and I will see to it you never see or hear of her again. You won't have to worry about her father; you will however have to answer to me, are we clear"

"Crystal Ma'am"

"Good" Louise walked over to Mike and gave him a gentle kiss on the head, then walked out of the room. Mike was glad he was sitting down through all of that. His knees were shaking so bad at the moment he knew he couldn't stand up.

At the same moment, several men were standing around a desk in a darkened room. All were wearing black and all looked dangerous. And they were they were there to receive their orders. The man at the desk paid his mercaniers well for the quality work they preformed. They all stood straight, shoulders back and waited. They didn't have to wait long. The man sitting at the desk threw several pictures of a woman at the men. As they all picked up one, the man at the desk spoke.

"This is your target. Her name is Kaitlin McGregor, she is the long lost, and thought dead, daughter of London's own Lord Alistair McGregor. Bring her to me no matter what. I don't care how you get her or what you do to her, as long as she is alive when she gets to me. I will handle her from there."

As the men left the room, the man sitting at the desk turned on the monitor on his desk. From there he looked at a woman who was currently being held hostage in a very comfortable looking room. She was curled in the bed and crying. This just brought a smile to the man's face. He would enjoy making her watch as he raped her precious goddaughter.

"Soon Frances, I will make you and Alistair will pay for how you both hurt me and betrayed me. Very, very soon"

Back in London, Alistair McGregor received the news his wife had been kidnapped while returning home from Milan. He still remembered taking to her the night before about his mother and their children finding Kaitlin alive and well in Australia. She had been so happy and they had talked about going to Australia together to see her again. Now as he sat around with Scotland Yard running through his house for the umpth time in his life, he held his head in his hands and silently cried. Who was this man that had sent him the picture of his wife naked, bruised and raped? Why was he so persistent on making his life a living hell?

He had already notified the House of Lords on finding Lady Kaitlin alive, and now he had to inform them that Frances had been taken. He was still going to Australia though. Nothing was going to stop him there, but it still worried him when Alistair found out that the men that took Frances had killed all four of her Bodyguards. He would have to be on constant guard when he met his daughter again. He had talked to his younger daughter, Alisa twice since Kaitlin had been found and his son Christopher once. They both seemed happy and excited that they had found their sister and how much they already cared for her. As he was walking to his room to pack, his cell rang. The Constinable was going to take it form him when he told the man to basically back off because it was his mother. He didn't expect to hear what he heard form her.

"Lord Alistair McGregor"

"Hello Son, I have wonderful news. Your daughter is in Love. If you try and interfere in their relationship in any negative way, you will deal with me. Is that acceptable love?"

At morning's dawn, Mike slowly and quietly walked up to the Bridge. He knew Kate would have relieved 'Crafty' before watch was over to have some time to herself in private. She after all had a lot to think about. Mike stood there for a bit, just watching how the lights in the sky reflected on her golden blonde hair. 'God she is beautiful', thought Mike as he made his way to her. But she already knew he was there.

"Don't just stand there, come over here and watch the sunrise"

He couldn't help but chuckle as he walked over to her. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and just enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. She voice though broke the spell quickly.

"Mike stop, we are still on the boat"

Regretfully, he removed his arms and Kate removed herself from the Captain's Chair and slipped into place at the radar screen.

"Anything to report"

"We should be in port by 1500 hours Sir. You will have to call Knocker soon"

Mike couldn't help but smirk at Kate's use of Maxine's nickname. But then again he couldn't blame her. She was looking forward to this meeting like someone looks forward to a root canal. He knew there was some tension there between them, but for the life of him couldn't figure out why. It was just another thing he was going to have to work out with Kate before their 'Big' dinner date he had planned. He just hoped nothing went wrong with his plans.

On the docks sat a lone Black van with tented windows. Four men sat inside being completely quite. They were the first vehicle the group of mercenaries was using. They had placed a tracking beacon on the underside of Lady Kaitlin McGregor's car. They would know where ever she went. The game was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 9

AN: Again, I have no Beta, so if you see a mistake, let me know, I will gladly fix it Hope you all enjoy this. This is for all the people who have read this story and given encouragement. Thank guys!

When Mike put the call in to Maxine, she breathed a sigh of relief. With Mike coming into port, she could push off the royalty and Kate off on the AFP and have Mike to herself. She was looking online for some personal items it makes her plan complete when there was a knock on her door. She was happy when she saw who it was that walked thru her door.

After Mike finished his call from his cabin phone, he looked over at Kate.

"Well that's done. Now come here"

Before Kate could react, Mike had grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. Kate gave him to look that clearly said 'Let Go' while Mike's eyes gave a sparkle that stated 'Never'. After a bit though, he did get up and Kate stood up, only to lean back on his desk. After standing up, Mike leaned over Kate and pressed his forehead against hers, just looking into her eyes. They were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. It was RO.

"Sir, there is a phone call in the Com Center for you. It is the Chief of Navy for you and the X"

"Thank You RO"

They looked at each other briefly before walking to the Com Center. If the Chief of Navy wanted to talk too them both, they certainly were not going to keep him waiting.

Alistair was getting anxious. He had boarded a private jet in London and had been in the air for 20 hours so far. He wanted to get there already. The private jet was due to land in a private military airfield then he was being driven to Cairns NavCom. The closer he got to his children, the more anxious he was becoming. He had slept in the private room on the jet that had held the bed, but he was still tired. He couldn't really sleep well due to his excitement, but he knew he had to try. After a refreshing nap, he had been told they had 3 more hours to go. HE decided a shower was what he needed and quickly went to freshen up. He wanted to look his best when he saw his daughter and her lover.

'Lover' was not a word he liked when it came to his little Kaitlin, but then he couldn't really think of her as little anymore. She was a Lt and Executive Officer in the Royal Australian Navy. According to his mother, the apple had not fallen far from the tree in the aspect that she had fallen for her superior. At that he had to laugh. Kaitlin had always been a lot like his mother as a child, so it didn't surprise him to learn that even after being separated from her family, she had contained.

What he didn't like was the reports he had read for the first 10 hours of his flight. He knew Michelle could be cruel, but some of the public and private Child and Family service reports had been unreal. If he found the woman, he would kill her with his own hands. He had read that she had had herself immancupatied at age 14 after one of her mother's boyfriends had brutally raped and beaten her. She had entered a Naval Academy soon after with a social workers help. Form there she had gone to boot camp, then AFDA. She had served wartime on a ship before she had even reached 30.

From what he could gather, Kaitlin had had a small affair with Commander Michael Flynn while he was her instructor in Watson's Bay. He left her soon after and Kaitlin's heart had been broke. Five years later, she was placed under Mike Flynn's command on board the HMAS Hammersrly as his XO. After three years, they could no longer keep their feelings to themselves and became an item again in private, due to the fact he had been promoted then placed back on the ship. His mother assured him Mike was serious this time and he had to believe her. His mother could frighten a rouge Elephant if she was in a bad enough mood.

As he finished getting dressed after a long shower, he shaved and then got dressed in his best suit. He opened a locket he had had made for her shortly before she had been kidnapped all those years ago. He just hoped she liked it. After styling his hair, he walked back out into the main cabin of the plane. The look on His assistant Tracy's face showed she approved and had already freshened up herself. They collected all of their paperwork and collected their passports, just in time to hear the captain announce over the loud speaker.

"Lord McGregor, we will be landing in Cairns in fifteen minutes. Please be seated during the landing."

"Its time" Tracy announced as they took their seats and locked up their suitcases. Tracy and went thru his account and bought a large home right by Kaitlin's home for their stay. It held five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a view of the Navy Port where his daughter's ship would be docked. A quick landing later, they were on their way to NavCom to meet up w the Chief of Navy and Commodore Steve Marshall. But all Alistair wanted was to hold his daughter again after 27 long years.

After the call from the Chief of Navy, Kate had left the Com Center a little flustered. Apparently, her father had already connected the Chief of Navy. He was to meet them on the dock. She really didn't want some big spectacle, but the fact that she had learned she would not be dismissed from the Navy, under orders from the House of Lords in London, was a small relief. He was only calling to tell them he wished to see both her and Mike when they arrived at NavCom. They quickly agreed and then finished the conversation. Mike had gone to the Bridge, while Kate had gone to her cabin to collect her things for shore leave.

Kate had already packed and was waiting in the senior's mess for her family. She was going to escort them to the bridge while the crew docked in port and did their closing don procedures. She didn't want Maxine trying to separate her from her family and was going to keep them with her as long as she could. When they arrived packed and ready to go, they all proceeded to the Bridge together. She had already run it past Mike and he agreed. When reaching the Bridge, Alisa seemed to fall into quick conversation with Bird, While Christopher shadowed his sister, as he was curious as to everything his sister Kate did. Louise walked up to Swain in the chair far left from the Captains Chair.

"Ma'am are you ok" asked Swain.

"Oh yes young man, Thank you. Just wanted to watch the ship dock into port. It is a wonderful sight isn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am it is. Were you ever in the Navy Ma'am?"

"Yes I was, but I'm too old to serve now. But still, it is nice here to stand and watch and reminisce"

Swain couldn't agree with her more and proceeded to show her how he controlled the speed and direction from his post. Louise was fully enjoying herself until everyone heard her Groin out loud. All heads turned to hers as she spoke out loud.

"Oh for crying out loud, he is here already! That Boy never did like to wait"

"What's wrong grandma?" Christopher asked, but then laughed when he saw what the problem was. He gave a boisterous laugh as he turned to Mike.

"Well Commander, you don't have to wait to see where we get our thrill of the Chase." then he turned to his sister Kate.

"Caution all hands on Deck, Lord McGregor has arrived"

Maxine had not expected to see Steve Marshall and the Chief of Navy walk through her door. But here they were in living color. After a small debriefing, she learned they would be there during the conference between Kate, Mike and herself. She hides her disappointment when she learned that Kate would not be leaving the Navy. Her father had expressed to the Chief of Navy that if his daughter loved the RAN so much that she was afraid she would be forced to leave; he had decided she could stay in it. As the three left NavCom to reach the Docks, Maxine had the unnerving feeling she was about to go over her head. She wasn't mistaken.

When the van moved after the AFP arrived, they took a stationary post in the docks parking lot. They were even more mad when the dock becomes swarmed with Navy personal. They left but kept their eyes on the tracker on their screen. They would begin the pursuit again after Kate left the docks. They didn't see the black car that entered from the opposite side of the Docks with two British flags adoring the front.

When Alistair McGregor arrived at the docks, his assistant had just got off the phone. From NavCom, they had learned how to go to the docks where the yards commander, as Maxine White, Commodore Marshall and the Chief of Navy were waiting for them. The phone was to say all the furniture they had ordered had arrived at the house and was set up and ready to go. As he left the car, he could see the HMAS Hammersrly arriving into port. He took a large cleansing breath and waked towards were the sailor would leave the ship. He was finally going to see his precious Kaitlin once again.

After they had docked, it took a good 15 minutes to go through procedures before Kate and Mike could leave the ship. As they finally walked on deck, Kate took a deep breath and walked over to where the gang plank was. She noticed her grandmother and siblings were waiting with big smiles on their faces. It seemed like a dream as Kate saluted the statue of Thor then walked down to come face to face with her long lost Father. She looked back at Mike behind her and he placed a hand on her shoulder to give her the go ahead. She took off her hat and walked up to him. They both stood there for a bit before her father gathered her up in his massive arms and hugged her like he thought she would disappear if he let go. It didn't take long to realize they were both crying. This was her daddy. She was home.

Mike watched it all with awe and wonder. It wasn't often that you saw Kate McGregor cry. As the two embraced, the rest of the crew followed with Kate's grandmother and siblings. They all stood there and watched the reunion with tears in there own eyes. It was made even better when Christopher and Alisa walked over and hugged their father and sister together in once huge bear hug. Louise walked next to Mike, and whispered in his ear

"Welcome to the family Mike"

After the touching reunion of father and Daughter, the AFP stepped in and talked to everyone involved. Mike refused to be separate from Kate, which just infuriated Maxine more. Once that was done, everyone went to their cars to go to NavCom. Kate didn't feel like driving, so Mike drove her in his car. It took ten minutes to find a spot to park then they proceeded inside. Mike just wanted to get this over with so he could be alone with Kate. He had discussed his plans with Kate's grandmother earlier and she had agreed to help after realizing what Mike had planned. Entering the conference room, Mike had a bad feeling. One look into Maxine's eyes confirmed it.

It didn't take long before Maxine was trying to find a reason for Kate to take family leave to deal with the family she just realized she had. It didn't take Kate long to figure out what Maxine was trying to do and started in by stating her family knew her job, she came from a Navy family and they understood she had a job to do. Alistair tried to help his daughter by stating she didn't need to take family time because he had bought a house near hers. That didn't seem to faze the two women though as Maxine said the one thing she shouldn't have.

"Kate, I am a parent so listen to me, spend time with your father while you can. I have to talk to Mike about his replacement CO anyway"

Mike quickly jumped in and said he wanted Kate as his replacement as Maxine shot the idea down. Steve Marshal and the chief of navy agreed and Maxine went to fight it, stating Kate didn't have the 'Experience' to handle an important position yet. It was clear to Louise exactly what Commander White's problem was when she constantly giving her granddaughter the evil eye since she had arrived and the looks she kept passing to Mike, and since she was no longer in Navy, she wasn't going to stand for.

"Commander White, may I ask a question? What is it about my granddaughter that makes you so angry? You have been glaring at her since she got here. Are you afraid she can't handle the position, or are you afraid she might do a better job than you?"

Maxine turned red and turned to insult the old woman, then thought better. She could just embarrass the old hag instead, make Kate angry and lash out and show everyone she was far form ready for the promotion.

"With all due respect Ma'am, it takes someone with Navy experience to make decisions and ask important question, but I do thank you for your input"

Before anyone could react, it was Maxine that was being embarrassed by Louis e McGregor.

"I suggest you think before you speak little one. I served for 14 years in the Navy, so I am no civilian. And you just proved my point. Every time someone supports Kaitlin, you get angry and try to hold her back. I think everyone can see that now. The question is why? Is it a professional jealousy, or something…Personal?"

Soon after, it was decided that the crew of HMAS Hammersrly would be receiving a month of shore leave and a meeting of Commander White, Commodore Marshall, and the Chief of Navy would commence in a weeks time. It looked like Maxine White was in a bit of trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 10

AN: Again, I have no Beta, so if you see a mistake, let me know, I will gladly fix it Hope you all enjoy this. This is for all the people who have read this story and given encouragement. For those who have been looking forward to seeing Mike in a black suit, here ya go!

Almost everyone was glad to leave NavCom after everything that had happened. It didn't take long for everyone to decide to meet up at Kate's house for Lunch. As Kate made the take out order on the phone, Louise pulled Mike aside.

"Do you have everything ready?"

"Yes Ma'am" and pulled out the ring to prove it. The unshed tears in Louise's eyes told Mike he had done very well indeed. When Alistair saw his mother's eyes he decided to walk over. When he saw the ring, He gave Mike a very hard look. Mike was expecting the words that were said and had tried his best to prepare. After all he had already gotten Louise's approval.

"Son, I think we need to talk"

Kate knew something was up when her sister and grandmother came with her in Mike's car to pick up the food and some groceries for her house. Leaving Mike alone in the house with her Father and brother really hadn't seemed like such a good idea at the time, but Mike had said the 'men' needed to talk. She hoped Mike hadn't gone and stuck his foot in his mouth. He was good at it, by the way.

She was enjoying shopping with her sister and grandmother though. Apparently, Alisa was an excellent cook and the sisters quickly agreed to cook together soon during her visit. Louise had told her not to worry so much about Mike being alone with Alistair. That had made Alisa giggle. When asked why, her face had dropped at her sister's reaction.

"I think grandma is underestimating Father. You have just been found again sis, so dad is going to be super protective. But Mike should be fine, as long as he don't stick his foot in it"

That was precisely what Kate was afraid of.

Mike had to admit, he was nervous. Sitting in his girlfriend's living room, with only his future Father –in- law, staring at him like he was going to kill him. Christopher had seen the danger early one and had decided he was going to take a nap in his big sister's spare room. He knew when not to interfere. The two men sat there staring at each other for a while before Alistair spoke up.

"So, you re the one I've been reading about. You are the one who broke my little's girl's heart several years ago and are now back with her huh. Can you explain to me why I should believe you would show her the respect and love her if I allowed you to marry my daughter?"

'Ouch' thought Mike petrified on the couch. He felt a teenage boy again being drilled about asking so girl out on a date by her father, which was true here to a sense. Except his wasn't asking out the farmer's daughter this time. This time he was asking for her hand in marriage and her father was a freaking LORD!

"I know I made a mistake years ago Sir. I thought I was doing what was best for both of us. I was going to be serving as the CO on the ship I had learned to love and that my own father had once skippered. And Kate had such high hopes and dreams in ADFA. If someone had found out about us, they would have assumed she did it to move up, which wasn't the case. I didn't want her to give up her dreams of one day being Chief of Navy. So I left. But then I guess fate had other plans, because five years later, she was being introduced to me as my new XO"

Alistair quietly listened to Mike's explanation of what had happened so long ago. He could see some of his points of view, but still, this was his daughter's future they were talking about. He wasn't going to hand his daughter over to a man who would hurt her. She deserved better than that. So he listened and Mike continued.

"At first we were both terrified. We didn't seem to click again. Then I meet someone and so did she. I knew I had hurt her, but I was trying to move on after five years. We didn't know both the people we were with had lied to us. In the end, her boyfriend ended up kidnapping my girlfriend after trying to kill half of the country. We were on the bridge when the showdown happened. I fought with the guy and killed him, but not before he got a shot at Kate. When I saw she had been hurt, I was horrified. I realized at that moment, I had already grown attached again. I can still remember her walking off the old Hammersrly during her decommission."

Mike took a deep breath. He knew Alistair was not going to like what he said next but the truth had to come out finally.

"When we boarded the ship Hammersrly is now, we had a better relationship. At the time, Steve M Marshall was our Commander. He wanted me to take a desk job, but I refused. We got involved with the dispute we had with the Samarian Islands. I didn't know Kate had joined a dating website and had a date with an Army Captain by the name of Jim Roth. I had tried to ask her out to dinner, but again I lost my nerve. It never occurred to me I could lose her to someone else, but that is almost what happened. We didn't see eye to eye over Kate and me and Kate had a spat where I threw the SAS in her face. She made me face the truth and I had to apologize for my words. During the whole Coup deal, I had tried to give hints to Kate about the two of us, but she turned them all down. I almost left the Navy so I could be with her, and she got upset with me. Then Jim got trapped and we had to go in the rescue him and his platoon. In the evacuation, me and Jim got hurt. To my surprise, Kate in the end was more scared for me and begged me not to die. It ended her and Jim, but was the start of the beginning for us"

Now that got Alistair's attention. He knew there was more, but now Mike had him intrigued.

"The year afterward, a member of our crew was murdered and me and Kate were faced with the fact that our Nav and our electricians tech, or ET as we called him, and been having a secret relationship for a little over a year. They had just got engaged right before he was killed. It brought allot to the forefront of our minds. We had almost lost our old Buffer the year before, now we had lost ET. When we finally cracked the case and caught the people at large, we also uncovered a large oil scheming operation. I had apprehended the man while Kate went after the woman. There was a fire due to gun fire and spilt oil. The woman died, and Kate would have. I ran and saved her. I would never forget to look she gave me, laying on the ground, looking up at me. I couldn't forget how her unconscious body had felt in my arms while I had carried her. I had to admit it to myself at least. I was in love Kate.

It also brought a smile to his face that Kate was not only strong and brave, but as stubborn as his father as well. She might act a lot like his mother, but her actions were like his father. Kate was a true McGregor through and through.

"It wasn't to long after that, that Steve got promoted and my friend Maxine became the new commander. She wanted me there at NavCom with her, and when I refused, she found a way to have to force on me. Didn't last long as the new CO had been corrupt and I had to take over again. But not before everything had come to a head with me and your daughter. There was fight, I told her I was just doing my job and she called me an emotional coward. I remaindered her of the regulations and she threw it back at me that they didn't apply anymore because we were both officers and we no longer served together. It was the catalyst I needed, and I kissed her to test the waters. It soon became more. When I was put back on the ship, it almost ripped us apart again. But it has taken a year for me to realize that I couldn't live without her. I love her and she loves me. That is why I want to seek your daughter's hand in Marriage Sir; I promise I will never let her down again"

Alistair was impressed. Mike had told him a lot that could be used against him, but yet he was still honest. He admired that in a man. It meant he would always do right by his daughter.

Mike was scared shitless now. While it felt good to get everything off of his chest, he knew he had probably just ruined any chance of being with Kate. Her father must despise him by now. So it was surprising to see Alistair McGregor stand by and put out his hand. As Mike stood to shake it, the older man clapped him on the shoulder. Mike let out a sigh of relief and pleasure at Kate's fathers next words.

"Congratulations are in order than. You have my blessing to marry my daughter, but only if she says yes"

It didn't take long for the men in the black van to realize their target took another vehicle. They knew her address though and parked several houses down at a property for sale so as to not raise suspicion. They watched as a silver car pulled up and their target and two other women got out and took several bags into the house in question. After they had finished, the men sent one of their own out to place a tracking beacon on the silver car. They wouldn't lose her this time.

After while, Mike left Kate's house to get ready, and Kate proceeded to start getting ready herself. With the help of her sister Alisa, she looked a vision when completed. She had on a wine colored dress with small shoulder sleeves and it went to her knees. Her hair was done up in a French twist and she had on black high heels. She wore very light makeup that just enhanced her already delicate features. When she walked out of her bedroom in the lounge, the reaction was immediate. Her grandmother gasped and her brother whistled low. Her father stood up and gave his oldest daughter a delicate hug and whispered he loved her into her ear.

Promptly at seven, there was a knock at her door. When Alisa opened it, she saw clearly what her sister had fallen for her. There stood Mike Flynn, in a Jet Black suit with a silver dress shirt underneath. His shoes had been polished and the first two buttons on his shirt were undone. The man was sex personified! Alisa, stunned by the view for a moment, opened the door and yelled for Kate in a way that was sure to embarrass her, but it made Mike laugh.

"Kaitlin, your Sex God has arrived"

Following Alisa into the lounge where everyone was, he himself stood there stunned when he saw Kate. The dress she wore hugged every curve perfectly, and even he had to admit, that if her family wasn't in the room, they would have never left the house that night. He didn't think anyone had noticed, but his suit pants had gotten extremely tighter in the past few moments. As Kate walked up to his to give him a chaste kiss, she hugged him as well. She knew form the look in eyes the problem and discreetly rubbed herself against him with her hug. His hug tightened with one thought in his mind.

'Little Minx'

The men watched as their target got into a car with the man who had recently arrived. They waited a bit before following them. This was it; the time for action begins now. They followed the couple to a local restaurant, where the two was seated in a private booth. They then followed them to a local club. It was crowded enough they could get there target where her male companion wouldn't be able to save her.

Mike took Kate to the local five star restaurants that were located at the hotel. He was still a little peeved that Maxine had been calling his house phone off the hook after he got home. The messages all said the same thing. She wanted him to come over because she had a surprise for him. He knew the 'surprise' she had planned after the NavCom incident. Louise had easy pointed out to him Maxine's feelings and why. She had been married to his best friend. The thought that she might have wanted him in a romantic setting made his skin crawl. He didn't go where his friends had been, not even if they were dead. All they would ever be is friends. When they were seated, Mike slipped a note to the Matrie'd and the man smiled. The matire'd brought them their orders, tenderloin steak for Mike and grilled chicken for Kate. For dessert, they had key lime cheesecake. After dessert Mike took Kate's hand in his.

"Kate I have a surprise for you"

As he leaned in to kiss her, she closed her eyes. Mike dropped the engagement ring into her glass of Champagne. After he broke the kiss, he raised his glass to her.

"To us and to our future together"

As Kate took a sip she realized something had hit her lip. Looking down into the champagne flute she saw the most spectacular ring. She looked back into Mike's eyes and saw nothing but love and admiration there. Mike took the flute and took the ring out of the glass, proceeded to get down on one knee and asked;

"Kate, I have loved you form the first time I laid eyes on you. I know I have made many mistakes and I'm not foolish enough to think I won't make any others, but I can promise you that I will love you with all of my heart and soul and I would be honored if you become my wife. Kate McGregor, will you marry me?"

Kate had tears in her eyes but couldn't find her voice so she just smiled and shook her head yes. Mike's smile got bigger and put the ring on Kate's left hand, raised her up to her feet and proceeded to kiss her with all the passion within him. They never even noticed the applause they had received when the matrie'd announced;

"Ladies and gentleman, the Lady said yes"

Louise was sitting with her son in the lounge drinking a glass of wine, when the glass suddenly cracked. She knew this was a bad omen and went to find her phone. She wasn't surprised to find Mike had turned his off, but she couldn't get through to Kate's phone. Her son and grandson noticed her face and were about to ask when Alisa came into the room, as pale as her grandmother.

"We need to find Kaitlin. Something bad is about to happen"

Mike and Kate had left the restaurant to go dancing in a local club the crew attended. It didn't surprise them to see 2dads there with Rebecca and Shiner therewith his girlfriend. Rebecca saw the ring and squealed, hugging Kate and congratulating them, while Leo shook Mike's hand.

"About time sir"

Rebecca and Kate went to the Ladies room to freshen up and so Rebecca could admire Kate's ring in the full light. Right after they entered, six men burst inside the room, hit Rebecca in the head and threw her into the wall. Another man placed a piece of cloth to Kate's Face and drugged her until she passed out. They then tossed Kate like a sack of potatoes over one's shoulder and vacated the club via the back door. They had completed their job.

Back at the table, Leo was starting to get worried. Leo and Mike were horrified when Rebecca came back to the table alone. They knew something bad had happened from the blood on her head and blue dress and her busted lip and black eye. Mike grabbed this phone as soon as heard what Rebecca said.

"I'm sorry Sir, we tried to stop them, but it was six against two they were armed and we weren't. Leo they took the X!"

As Leo comforted Rebecca, Shiner heard the news and called the police. Mike grabbed his phone and called Kate's house. Christopher answered the phone.

"Hello, McGregor residence"

"Christopher, its Mike, give me your dad, Kate's been Kidnapped"

It only took a moment before Alistair was on the phone. You could hear the agony in his voice.

"What happened, you said you would protect my baby"

"I promise Alistair; whoever is responsible will pay dearly. They won't get away with this. There were six men and they jump Kate and our friend Becca. Becca is pretty badly hurt. Don't worry, we will get her back, I promise"

An hour later, Mike was standing inside of Kate's living room with Alistair and Christopher. Alisa was in the other room with their grandmother, Becca and Bird. Word had spread pretty fast after Kate's abduction. Leo walked back into the house and behind him where Steve Marshall, Dutchy, Charge, RO, and Swain. A minute later there was another knock at the door. Mike answered it and was surprised to see Buffer and Spider. Charge had called and they came to help.

RO was in the living room with the tracking beacon the police had found on Mike's car, and Leo had found one on Kate's car down at the docks. It wasn't long before Robert had reversed the signal with 2dads help and found the main system was. Mike quickly turned to Alistair and then to his crew.

"Ok gentlemen here is the plan, Dutchy, arm Bird and Bomber, they will stay here and protect Kate's grandmother and sister. We are splitting into four groups. Steve, you have team Bravo with Swain and Spider, Christopher you have team Sierra with Ro and 2Dads. Buffer, you have team Thunder with Charge and Dutchy. Alistair, you're with me. We are treating this like we would in a land search people. Lets go get Kate and kick whoever's Arse that think they can pick on the McGregor family. Full Kevlar, double plating, head gear and armed to teeth, Lets go People, Insert"

Everyone watched with awe as Mike and Alistair walked ahead out the door on the way to the ship. They all knew whoever had taken Kate had messed with the wrong men. As they followed and Mike and Alistair to the Hammersrly, they all had the same thought running thru their minds.

"Hold on Kate, we're coming"


	11. Chapter 11

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 11

Caution for tear jerker's in this chapter as there is an unexpected reunion and the Main Baddie is revealed. Hope you enjoy!

Kate didn't know where she was for a moment. As she started to become more aware of her surroundings she could tell you three things. One, she was on something, better yet, she was on someone; two, she was cold and sore; and three whoever she was on was crying above her. As she slowly opened her eyes, she could see the room around her. The walls were a light blue and the floor had a dark blue carpet. The ceiling was mirrored and rounded in places. Monitor cameras, like they have in the department stores. There was a door that was opened which looked like it leads to a bathroom, also in blue. She slowly turned but realized she hurt all over. That was when she noticed. Her dress had been ripped from her chest, her black push up bra gone. There were bruises forming on her breasts and she knew why she was sore all of a sudden. She had been sexually assaulted. That was when she remembered the person who was in the room with her. Now with her clearing mind, she could understand what the person, a woman was muttering as she stroked her hair softly.

"I can't believe you're alive. We had all hoped and prayed. Now here you are, my precious Katie. I'm so sorry they hurt you. I wish I could have been there; I would have tried to stop it. Oh my precious Katie, my little Katie-did, I'm here now and your father will come soon, I promise"

Kate turned over and startled the older woman instantly. Even with tear streaked eyes, Kate recognized the agony filled face of Frances Buckingham-McGregor. She wasn't even thinking as she lunged for the only woman she would ever call mom and hugged her with all of her might. Frances held her just as ferociously and it took Kate a few moments before she came to her senses.

It was then that she recognized she was on a bed. A queen size bed in fact, with blue and silver sheets. It was pretty; bad it also held a dark promise within it. A horror of what else was to come. It made Kate feel even more repulsed. She looked down at herself more clearly now. Her dress was ruined, but that was fine. As soon as she was out of here, she would change. She didn't expect to hear what her step mother had said next.

"When he found out you had been raped, the men were punished and they gave you a shot to prevent you from getting pregnant. I think that pervert wants that option all to himself."

That got Kate's attention real quick. If they were going to escape, she needed to know what they were up against.

"Mom, tell me everything you know about what is going on. I can't do anything until you do"

"Kaitlin, what could you do? I mean I know you survived your mother, you would have had too to be here, but that is all"

Kate just gave the woman the smirk she had inherited form her grandmother.

"Mom, I will get us out of this I can promise you, and all because of who I have become in my life. I am Kaitlin Louise McGregor, Lady of the House of McGregor, a lieutenant in the Royal Australian Navy, I'm the XO on board of the HMAS Hammersrly and I'm the fiancée of Commander Mike Flynn. I, Mom, can do anything"

Several times during the car ride to the HMAS Hammersrly, Alistair noticed not only his anger and fear where penetrating the car. Mike's hands were gripped so tight, his knuckles were white. The glare in his eyes could match his own, and you could hear him grinding his teeth in Anger. When they parked, they didn't wait for the others, the both got out of the car and Alistair followed him straight in the Ship. When they reached Mike's Cabin, Alistair was confused.

"Why are we hear Mike?"

Mike wasted no time throwing a pair of Camoes to the man. "Put these on, it will cause fewer questions for later"

Mike went into the Bathroom the change while Alistair changed in the main room. Soon both men were ready, but Mike had one final touch. He ripped off his name tag and placed another on top. Alistair quickly recognized his own name and realized they were extras of Kate's tags that Mike held on to for her. He quickly, grabbed a third pair and did the same. Alistair knew they were for his son Chris. When they reached the weapons depot, it looked like Dutchy had done the same for Marshal, except the name tag had his rank and name written in with marker. He threw Chris is pair and told him where to go change. Chris did so quickly and came back to see everyone suiting up, and Dutchy and Mike helped him with his.

After all were finished, all followed Robert up to the Com Center. From there Robert was able to better track down where the tracking beacon signals were coming form. Mike, Dutchy, Steve and Swain were going to drive, and brought in their GPS's inside with them. Robert put in the coordinates into them and handed them back.

"Let's go get the X" Said Dutchy for the Mike, telling everyone how serious this rescue mission was. You didn't mess with the Navy.

Kate was shocked, if not a least big scared, of what she had been told by here step mother.

"Who has taken us again?"

"Aaron Parmialy. He became big in the oil rigging business and mining industry several years back. He is the ill get son of Lord Augustus Sinclair. He apparently has a grudge against you Father, but I don't understand why. "

Before the women could talk more, a voice comes over a loud speaker in the far side of the room.

"I went to check on my girls to find they are both awake. How delightful. To answer your Stepmothers question, yes I do have a grudge against Alistair McGregor. He has ruined his life over and over again and I am now going to make the bastard pay. But I think I will rather answer the questions of the daughter first. I have a grudge because I was in love with your Mother first Kaitlin. Every time I tried to gain her attention, Alistair was always there ripping the rug out from underneath me. I hated him for it"

Kate couldn't believe it. This fool wants her real mother. Well he could have her.

"If you want Michelle so bad, you can have her! The Whore is serving 25 to life in Berrimah Prison in Darwin. I can see once you're captured that you have a cell right by hers."

Aaron just laughed. He could see the spark in the young woman eyes and decided to fill her in on a little secret of his.

"I see you haven't been informed yet. Pity, but oh well, at least you learn it now. Michelle McGregor was released this year and has remarried. She is currently pregnant with a child. My Child. You see you little wasted bitch, I got your mother off and she finally saw me for what I was worth. We were married immediately."

Kate's eyes widened drastically. Michelle was out! Why hadn't she been informed for her own safety?

"But we still have a little score to settle with your father. We were quite pleased to learn he still thought you dead. We even sent an anyomous letter to your father, showing we were wed. I hope it made him realize what he lost and what is now mine. We were going to take care of you separately, but then your Father found out you we're still alive. We couldn't have had that now could we? It spoiled our fun. Frances turned in Michelle for the apparent abuse she caused you growing up, which I don't believe and made your father gain custody. If it wasn't for that, I would have had Michelle long ago. But no matter, you will all pay for the sins father now."

This man was nuts. When she went to ask where they were, there was no answer. That was when Frances pointed to the light.

"When it's green, he's listening and watching. When it's red, he is offline. I acted stupid at first and asked what the light was for and he answered me, thing I was being a simpleton."

"Good' said Kate, as she quickly rushed to the bathroom. The ceiling was still mirrored, but she looked close enough to notice. She stood on the sink and felt around. When she felt the one mirrored tile move, the smirk on her face returned.

"What are you doing?" Ask Frances a little warring

Kate looked at her mom with a smile. God thank the Navy for survival training.

"I'm getting us out of here, that's what. Come on"

Mike's GPS took him to an abandoned train yard. He waited to see if there were any surveillance cameras. He didn't see any, so he parked. He quickly pulled his laptop out of his suitcase and begun searching the internet. This seemed to aggravate Alistair.

"What are you doing? We need to find Kaitlin"

Mike looked back at Alistair and understood he didn't understood.

"That is what I am doing. I'm looking for the blueprints online for the abandoned train yard we are in. From there we can determine where the best place to search first is. We can learn where the cameras are and avoid them, giving us the advantage. Plus we have to wait for the guys."

'Ok' thought Alistair, Mike is a very dangerous man if he was angry beyond belief yet could still think up a strategy to save his daughter and Mike's fiancée. Which reminded him...?

"Did you get to ask her before she was taken?"

Mike knew what Alistair was asking he looked at him with a half hearted smile.

"Yeah I did, and she said yes. I can't lose her again Alistair. Like you, I love her too much. It would kill me"

Alistair understood and placed his hand on his son- in-law's right shoulder.

"Then we won't lose her. We fight back, we save her. We kill the bastard's friend, and in the process I might find out what happened to my wife earlier this week"

This surprised Mike. He didn't know Alistair's wife was also missing. But then...

"Why didn't you say anything before Alistair?"

Alistair looked sadly into the Mike's eyes.

"They had just found their sister Mike, how could I tell them they gained a sister, but lost their mother?"

Mike understood completely and continued to search. He was going to make these guys pay, get Kate back, and find out where his new mother in law was so he could heal Alistair's pain as well. It was the least he could do.

Back at the house, a black van pulled up outside. All the lights were out so the men thought killing the grandmother and other sister would be easy. They didn't expect to have company waiting inside.

Bomber, now just known as Rebecca, was waiting with Jessica with guns at the ready. They knew there was a chance someone would come trying to take out Kate's grandmother and Kate's sister, that was the reason why guys had left them there armed. After the Guys left, the girls turned out all the light and hide inside Kate's bedroom. The grandmother and sister could hide in there with a night light, but Bomber and Bird were left in the dark, their only light given by the moon peaking in and out of the clouds in the night sky. They heard the assassins before they saw them. When they heard them picking the front door lock, they knew it was time.

Positioning themselves was easy. Bird creped quietly into the kitchen and dining room. She easily hid behind the island. Bomber positioned herself right inside Kate's bedroom door. When they heard the doors open, Bomber and Bird struck. They each took out three men. The assassins never knew what hit them before they hit the floor dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 12

AN: Please remember I have no beta, so if you see a mistake, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks to all the people who have read this fic and have given such awesome support. You are all the best!

Kate didn't waste anytime pushing her step mother up into the ventilation shaft after she made sure it was safe. Jumping up to join her, she carefully placed the mirrored tile back into place so no one would notice. Frances had told her it would probably be awhile before Aaron decided to grace them with his vocal talents again, but still Kate would rather have been safe than sorry. Placing her finger to her lips to remind her mom to be quite, they slowly followed the duct work. Kate knew eventually they would come to a dead end on a shaft that went down.

After the men all arrived, RO went with his team, team Sierra, to trace the signal and to do recon. They all waited to hear back and Mike told everyone to keep a good look out. He knew they would be found out soon enough. He wanted to be prepared when that happened.

Team Sierra, which consisted of RO, 2Dads, and Kate's Brother Christopher, slowly followed the signal the device RO was holding was giving out. They soon came upon a building that was quite large, and well guarded. Ro quickly radio back to Mike.

"Team leader, this is RO over"

"Copy Team Sierra, what have you found?"

"In the Northwest corner of the yard is a building that was once an office like building. It seems to be the only one with electricity and is heavily guarded. I count at least ten men outside. No problem for us Sir."

"Why do I feel a 'But' coming on RO?"

"Using me binoculars, the entrance is high tech. you need to use a key card to get in. Plus there are cameras all over this area. When we go in, they are going to know we are here, unless we can find a way to cut their power "

Mike took a deep breath. This was what he was afraid of. They needed the element of surprise to get Kate out of this place. It didn't take long for Mike to come up with a plan of attack. Pushing the button on his radio so Team Sierra could hear, Mike laid out his plan.

"Ok everyone, listen up. Team Bravo, get the cars ready to go, you were the ones who drove here anyway. When we do this, we are going to need a quick exit strategy. That is you. Team Sierra, find a way to cut their power prementally or at least long enough for us to get in and hide. Team Thunder, you are one ones going in with Team Leader, which is me and Alistair. Is this clear?"

All series of 'crystal' and 'roger' were heard.

"Ok RO, lead us to you" and with that the guys were on their way to rescue Kate and Frances.

Kate and Frances had been moving for a moment when Kate slightly cussed. Frances not used to Kate using that language, thumped Kate's thigh in warning. Kate quickly turned to see the disapproving look of her stepmom and explained herself. She pointed below. Frances squeezed herself next to Kate to see what she was looking at. Below them was the bedroom of Aaron and Michelle Parmialy, and Michelle was asleep right below them.

Quietly, they both passed the vent to make sure they didn't wake the woman below. It hadn't passed Kate's vision that her mother was heavily pregnant. Right after they passed, they heard a door open and close. Both woman sat and listened as Aaron softly woke his wife.

"Hmm, what has put you in such a good mood? Killed Alistair's whore have you?"

"No, I did one better. I kidnapped the little bitch you were forced to give Alistair"

Michelle shot out of bed. "Are you crazy Aaron, her captain is like a fucking blood hound, he won't stop till he's found her!"

'Damn straight' thought Kate.

"No worries dear, my men have taken care of that. Also as we speak, Alistair's mother and other daughter are being raped and killed as well."

"Now that I don't mind at all" stated Michelle and Kate could tell that pissed off Frances, but she kept her calm, especially after what they heard next come form Michelle.

"Not that I care about the other daughter, but his mother was a nosy busy body. It always pissed me off when Kaitlin would imitate her, even after coming here. I'm glad to hear that old bat is gone"

"Well, I want to ask you something, my wonderful wife?"

"And what might that be Aaron?"

"When we captured Kaitlin, they noticed she had on a beautiful diamond and emerald ring adoring her left hand ring finger. Who you like it before or after I kill her"

Frances couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was Michelle's flesh and blood he was talking about killing. Didn't she care?

"Left hand ring finger? Who in the hell would be stupid enough to fall for that loser whore?"

"From what I have been told, his name is Commander Mike Flynn. Why?"

Michelle started laughing and then explained herself.

"No wonder the stupid little bitch had gotten so far. She litterly slept her way to the top! Mike Flynn was the captain of the ship the bitch serves on. And she suckered him into marrying her? That's a laugh. The man is too good looking for the ugly thing my daughter is. She must be good at giving head"

At this a tear ran down Kate's face and Frances quickly wiped it off. She knew it had hurt to hear, even if there was no love lost between the two. She had still given Kate life.

Kate refused to hear anymore and keep going. She had to get away from that whore and now.

Back at the house, the police had arrived and an old face from the past showed up. Agent Murphy of the AFP never really liked the navy and hated that he now had to investigate a shooting at one of their houses. He was put in an even worse mood when he realized to LT Kate McGregor's house. When he arrived though, he was told he could not pass with out identification. When he finally got inside, he found Agent Veach inside.

"Ok, let's arrest the navy officers and call it a day"

"No can do sir."

"And can you tell me why not?"

"Because they were defending Lady Louise McGregor and Lady Alisa McGregor. Apparently, their granddaughter and older sister, Lady Kaitlin McGregor was taken by force"

Agent Murphy thought the Lady title was BS until he entered the Living Room. Their stood two men, obviously bodyguards and two very upset women dressed very sharply. Next to them sat two other women, who he recognized as Navy.

"So said you were 'Ladies'. I certainly know Lt. Kate McGregor sure as hell isn't one"

This upset Louise very much, but before she could say anything, Alisa let her hand talk instead of her mouth. Her hand can hard upon the cheek of the AFP Agent, and the anger in her eyes said everything. Alisa had finally been pushed to far.

"How dare you sir! Do you know who I am? Who my Father is? Let me fill you in then. My father, along with Lady Kaitlin's is Lord Alistair McGregor of the house of McGregor in London. A member of the House of Lords. Speak ill of any of us again, and not only will I see you fired sir, I will make sure you wont be able to find a job anywhere Her Majesty the Queen presides. DO I make myself clear agent!"

Louise was shocked but proud. Alisa had finally lived up to the McGregor temper. She watched as Alisa snapped her fingers and a bodyguard appeared at her side. She almost laughed at the Agents face, let alone at Alisa when she spoke next.

"Fraisier"

"Yes Lady Alisa?"

"Call the head of Scotland Yard at once. I want this ingrate of a AFP Agent investigated"

"Yes Ma'am"

Agent Murphy couldn't believe his ears. He was about to protest when two AFP agents escorted him form the house and told him to report in the morning, and that he was no longer allowed in their 'Ladyships'.

After a little more time, Kate and Frances reached a ventilation shaft that went down a level. She turned to Frances to whisper; "Watch me then Copy", as Kate used her feet and Back to work her way down. At the Next level, Kate motioned to Frances and her stepmom worked her way slowly down. After she reached Kate, the women quickly made it to a dead end with nothing but a grid. Frances was going to turn back till Kate stopped her. Frances was confused until she heard Kate whisper.

"We found the Stairwell. We are as good as home. According to the wall, we are on the third floor. Ground level, we run out and hide. When the coast is clear, we find help and tell the Dad and Mike where we are. When then get to us, we tell dad who is behind this and he can handle it from there."

Frances agreed and it would have worked too. That is until the alarms went off. At first Kate and Frances just covered their ears, surprised by the loud sound. That was when they heard the hidden speaker outside the grid.

"Security Breach! Security Breach! The Ladies McGregor have escaped!"

"Well", Whispered Kate."So much for plan A"

Outside, RO and 2Dads were about to cut the power when the sirens went off. At first they all thought they had been found out, until they all heard the message repeating over the loud speaker;

"Security Breach! Security Breach! The Ladies McGregor have escaped!"

At that moment, Mike and Alistair both realized. It wasn't just Kate in there. It was her Alistair's wife as well.

Inside, the compound, Aaron Parmily was pissed. He was demeanding a search of the entire area. He could not risk those meddling females getting free. As he walked into the room they had been held in he demanded in a loud voice.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

The four men in the room looked scared. They knew their lives were on the line.

"We don't know Sir, but we will find them. No one can escape. Not with all the security in place.

It was at the moment, the power went off and everything went Dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 13

AN: everyone knows the drill by now lol:P

Kate had to cover her stepmom's mouth when the lights went out to cover the small scream. She had hoped they would just wait till everything calmed down, but no, something else had to go wrong. She whispered to move back a bit so no one saw them. They just in time too as a few guards could be heard running up the stairs with flashlights.

"You hear that scream"

"Yeah, those little whores are close by"

"Lets find them quick, the sooner we do, the sooner we get a reward"

The men took off up the stairs, looking in every space. Kate and Frances had moved out of sight just in time. It didn't take Kate long to figure out they needed another way out. Tugging Frances gently, the two women moved quietly through the vents once more, this time in total darkness.

As soon as the lights went out, the two teams moved in. they killed 10 guys before getting in the front door. They quickly found their way inside, just to find more guards. The firefight didn't last long, as it seemed many of the 'Guards' where nothing by common criminals. After taking care of the main floor, they quickly found the Stairwell. Cautiously, the men headed to the second floor.

Kate was exhausted by this point, but knew she had to keep herself and Frances moving. They had heard the gunfire, but wasn't sure why it was happening. For all she knew, Aaron was killing off the people he thought let them get away. As luck seemed to be by her side, she felt the next shaft to go down to level two. Placing her step mother in a cradle like position against her, she shimmied them down the shaft once more.

The guys found that level two didn't hold much of anything, men or importance. There was a barracks of some sort, shower area, cafeteria, and training room. They were about to leave the floor when they found a radio with a different frequency. It was one of theirs. They listened in as Aaron demanded they get the lights back on pronto and Alistair grew in even more anger. Mike knew that look.

"Who is he?"

"Aaron Parmialy, he was some jealous coot that had liked Michelle the same time I did when she was young. He is the illiget son of another Lord. He always thought I was out to get him and it was my fault when Michelle picked me at 17. Within a few months, we were married due to an agreement between houses"

Mike looked confused until Alistair explained better.

"I was 25, she was 17. I got her pregnant"

The look on Mike's face said it all. Before he could respond, his own son did.

"Was she pregnant with sis?"

"No" Alistair took a deep breath. "The baby was born stillborn at 7 months. I think that was what turned Michelle insane a bit. We had separate rooms and she was too young and confused. She snuck back into my room a night after the baby's passing. We were already married then. That was when we conceived your sister"

The look of Chris's ace was one of confusion still. Alistair knew he would have to be blunt.

"Hard to deny your wife in bed when you wake up to her riding you like you're her horse"

The blush on Christopher's face said he finally understood. He continued to explain to Mike.

"He sent me a letter and announcement a year back that he and Michelle married. I didn't think anything of it. The man was always a bit deranged. Michelle was 18 when she had Kaitlin, 27 when she ran away with her. She would be in her early to mid 50's now, but I heard she was forced to carry Aaron's child even at this age. She is due to have it taken by C section. I feel bad for the child. Its mother is way too old to be having children again. I never thought it was him, but now it makes sense. He always hated me."

Mike understood the psychopath a little better now. He was mad in the head, plus felt he had a personal vendetta against Alistair. Having Kate's real mother as his wife now, he knew Kate was alive and how to use it. Taking the man's wife was to bring him the pain from before. They had to put Aaron out of commission and hopefully put Michelle back in as well. Then it dawned on him.

"I wonder how he got Michelle out of prison" Mike wondered out loud. "That bitch was serving 25 to life for tiring to kill Kate a few years back?"

It didn't surprise Alistair. He knew Michelle was deranged.

Kate finally reached the second floor with Frances. It took a bit to get situated again, but soon they were moving. About 30 minutes in, they found the shaft that lead to the main floor. 'This is it' thought Kate. 'We are almost free'.

The men were spilt up into two teams for floor three. There was more there. Team one became Mike, Alistair and Chris then team two was Dutchy, Buffer and Charge. It made more sense for Mike to take Alistair and Christopher since he was getting married to Kate. What the men found made them sick. There was a little hospital room with three beds. It had all kinds of weird equipment and it didn't take Christopher long to become enraged. HE threw equipment over in anger and his dad had to grab a hold of him as his son started to cry. It was then Mike realized what Aaron had wanted his Katie for.

"Dad, I know what those machines were for! Remember, me and Sarah had the problems when she was alive. That equipment would be used for IVF and a surrogate mother. They were going to make Kaitlin carry that bastard and her mother's children for them!"

All the men knew at that moment why Kate was so important now. She was meant to be a baby machine, and thought made poor Charge throw up in the corner. Dutchy and Buffer supported each other and Mike helped Alistair with Chris. Everyone had to admit, Mike was one hell of a man.

"Lets go, we need to find the girls and make sure Aaron Parmialy gets what he deserves."

RO and 2dads were keeping everything together the best they could. They had already had to kill the three Techs that where sent to fix the back up generator that 2dads himself sabotaged. They listen to the whispered updates of the men inside and prayed they found the X and her step mom soon. They didn't know how long they could keep the lights off.

Aaron was livid. They couldn't find out how Frances and Kaitlin had escaped, the people he sent had yet to fix the problem, so the lights were still off. That only meant one thing. He quickly grabbed his laptop and phone, they had been charged up before the lights went out. He called his lawyer and had everything put in Michelle and their son's name. He called a chopper to come get Michelle, just in case. She knew the ends and out of his business. He had property on a country close to Australia that had no extraditions treaty. They would send his men and resources there for his family. He wasn't stupid, Michelle's earlier comment had come back to bite him in the ass. The 4th floor was the most secured, but he wasn't taking any chances. He knew that Kaitlin's lil fool was here with backup. But he wasn't putting his future on hold or risk it either.

It took ten minutes before Michelle was ready to go. Being on the run before, she knew how to run quickly. She also knew what her husbands plan was. As she quickly made her way to the roof, she couldn't help but think, 'How could I have failed so horribly that her and her son now had to run'.

Aaron had the chopper land in the east section of the yard. A little bridge leading from their building to the next was used to get Michelle to safety. Once watching her sad face being driven away, he waited for the word that she had reached the chopper. Then he only had one thing to do. He was killing his intruders with his own hands.

The guys heard the chopper from far off and almost ran to the 4th and final floor. It took Buffer and Dutchy a bit of doing, but 15 minutes later, they were in. The first thing they noticed was that it was unusually quite. The first room looked like stairs going down into a smaller living area. The next door was a kitchen and dining room. The next was a strange sort of door with barricades and locks. It was barely ajar and they realized they had found the room Kate and Frances had escaped from. Now that they were certain, the women weren't here, they focused on finding Aaron Parmialy. The man would pay for touching the two women Mike and Alistair loved.

Kate quickly found her way around the duct work of the main floor. There was an opening right by the front door. Quickly listening for anyone and hearing nothing, Kate, kicked the wall grate off and jumped down. She saw the dead men and grabbed one of their guns and a torch. She helped her Step mom down and they quickly exited the building. They made their way across the yard, just to come face to face with RO and 2Dads. Kate wasn't sure she was so happy to see the prankster and resident recluse so much in her life.

Ro and 2dads had seen two people leaving the building quickly and carefully. Before Ro could warn 2dads, they young man was off. He went to follow after just him to come face to face with the women they had been looking for. Then Ro noticed the X's state of dress. He quickly removed his outer cameo shirt and gave it to her. He then went to radio the boss with the best news that night.

"Team Sierra to team Leader; team Sierra to team Leader, over"

Mike was surprised but answered

"Leader to RO, what's wrong?"

Ro and 2dads just smiled at each other before responding back.

"Nothing Sir, just thought you would like to know we have the X and her mother over"

Mike and Alistair quickly hugged each other, and then went to business. They still had Aaron Parmialy to deal with.

"That is great news Ro, get them out of here and bring the cops. We have two escaped individuals to find for them to cart off back to prison."

"Yes sir with pleasure" responded Ro and 2dads.

Mike and Alistair knew what they had to do now. They had to Find Aaron Parmialy and make the man pay. He had hurt Kate and Frances, and the man was not going to get away with it. As they turned around they all heard a voice from the end of the hall. It could only be one person.

"Come out Mike Flynn, I know you're here. I have some business to handle with you"


	14. Chapter 14

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 14

"Come out Mike Flynn, I know you're here. I have some business to handle with you"

Mike was going to walk out, when Alistair placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Mike wasn't sure what was wrong at first, but then Alistair knew the man better than he did. Then he understood as Alistair put a finger to his ear. He hadn't heard to hum before. Just then, the lights went back on.

Aaron was quite pleased when the lights went back on. That meant he could use his baby. Going to a panel on the wall, he quickly punched in a few numbers. Throughout the building, all you could hear was doors locking in place. All except the door to the roof. He then laughed out loud.

"There is no where to go Flynn, I'm holding all the cards. Somewhere in this building are your precious whore and her step mother. You might as well come out, and maybe ill let you watch as I take her myself."

Mike knew he was trying to make him angry to get him to act, and it was working to a point. He was getting angry. But it was Alistair that was keeping him grounded. He whispered quietly to Alistair.

"He thinks they are still here. He doesn't know they are safe outside. That gives us an advantage. Now we need to know how to take advantage."

Alistair thought a moment then realized something.

"This is the room they held the girls, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you know my daughter better than I do Mike. What would be the first place she would look?"

Buffer responded easily and pointed to the ceiling above. It was mirrored and there were several cameras in the room. Mike got to hint quickly and so did Chris. Chris started looking around the ceiling, but found nothing out of place. He slowly moved over to the bathroom. It was very hard to see, and without looking, you would have never noticed. But Chris was looking and noticed quickly. He motioned for the team and Mike and Alistair saw what he had found.

"Kaitlin used the ventilation duct work to escape with mom. I can climb up there and make a distraction. Then you guys can move in and take the ingrate down"

Mike was going to disagree at first, and then thought about it.

"Can you tell us how big the vents are?"

Chris quickly went into the vent and showed them that while a tight fit for him, it was doable. It was then Mike got an idea. Buffer and Dutchy knew their Boss well and they went to the sink. Mike just smiled.

"Chris, Buffer and Dutchy; climb into the vent shaft and drop yourselves in three different rooms. When you hear me speak, act like we have him surrounded with a lot of people. We will gage his reaction from there"

The three men did as they were told. Chris dropped in the Kitchen; Dutchy dropped himself into the stair well that went to a secret room on the third level as a bedroom. Buffer got creative; he found a room they hadn't looked in yet. It looked like a gun depot. He quietly dropped down and hid. Aaron was right out side his door.

Mike took a bit and when he heard the clicks in his ear, he knew Buffer and Dutchy were in place. He waited a minute further before he responded.

"You don't know me very well Parmialy, but that's ok. You need to remember though, I don't work alone. You are completely surrounded on this floor. So actually you are the one trapped"

Aaron didn't hear anything, so he knew it was a bluff. That was until he heard the cocking of several weapons. He counted 10 clicks. 10 clicks meant ten men. He had to hand it to Flynn, he came prepare. But then so was he. He pressed another code into the panel on the wall and the set off a set of guns on the third floor. He wanted to wait a bit and see their reaction before he revealed his hand.

Mike heard the gunshots and froze. Was one of his men hurt? Then he realized it was the floor below them that the sounds had come from. He wasn't too impressed, and decided to tell the man so.

"What are guns going off one the floor below us has to do with us Parmialy?"

"Easy" replied Aaron, as he backed away from the wall after pushing in another code and sealing the panel. "I just killed your woman Flynn"

Mike knew the bluff and yelled his order "Insert Insert Insert!"

Aaron didn't get to fire his gun before he was tackled by Buffer. Aaron quickly flipped him, but then came face to face with the punch of one Alistair McGregor. That was when Chris noticed the panel.

"We have to get out of here now! This place is due to explode in five Minutes."

Mike picked up Aaron and the men ran for the stairs. They had to use Aaron's key card at every door that had been sealed. As soon as they reached the Main floor, they rushed through the doors just in time. They could hear the clock ticking down at thirty seconds. They reached the building RO and 2Dads had set up surveillance when the building blew up. But they had Parmialy, and they were all safe. That was what mattered.

At the south end of the yard, Kate and Louise were giving their statements to the AFP when the explosion went off. Looking back, Kate realized it had to be the building they had been in before. Her knees gave out and Louise held on to her step daughter. She knew now from the other Navy officers there that not only Mike was inside, but also her husband and son. She was trying to hold back the tears until she heard the men cheering. She didn't understand why until 2Dads walked up to them, holding an ear piece out to Kate. He had the biggest smile on his face when he said;

"X, it's the boss and I think he wants a word"

Kate took the com and spoke into it, this time holding Frances together.

"Mike Flynn, everybody better be ok!"

She could hear the Mike relay the message and everyone laughing. It was so good to his voice when Mike replied.

"Yes Katie, we're all fine, you dad says give Frances a kiss for him and send the AFP over, we have one knocked out but alive Aaron Parmialy in custody."

After that, everything seemed like a blur until the moment Kate and Frances saw their men running at them. At was like a dream in their mind as the men they loved picked them up and kissed them passionately. They didn't even remember running at them their selves. It felt good to be safe in their arms once more.

To Mike and Alistair, seeing their women was a relief and a joy. They started running at them and as the Kate and Frances saw them, they ran towards them as well. The collision of body meeting body almost knocked them off their feet, but they didn't mind on bit. For Alistair, holding Frances was heaven on earth. For Mike, it was holding his life line again and vowing to never let go again. Without Kate, Mike would be lost.

Alistair regained his senses first and part Frances down, after kissing her abandon. He noticed Frances smiling big at the sight next to them and Alistair had to agree, it was a wonderful sight. His daughter had a death Grip on one Commander Mike Flynn. Her feet were off the ground and Mike had the same death grip on her. They weren't kissing anymore, just holding each other, or for Mike, holding Kate up against him. Their eyes were closed and their foreheads touching. They were in their own paradise. At the moment, so who were they to disturb them.

Soon enough, everyone was back at the Hammersrly, putting up the gear and laughing. Alisa, Bird, and Bomber were in the Kitchen, cooking a meal fit for a king, and rightfully so. When the call had come in that Kate and Frances was safe, Alisa first raged about not knowing her mother was also missing, then went to the 24 hour grocery store and bought enough food for everyone, and then some. Dutchy and Buffer had strung some lighting up on the upper deck and Alistair had his bodyguards go fetch some 'sprits' to celebrate. Spider and 2dads were setting up two folding tables on deck while Shiner and Charge went to 'Help' the kitchen. RO was setting up a radio in the bridge so the entire ship, inside and out, could enjoy the music part of the celebration. Steve was filling Alistair and Frances in on the career of their eldest daughter. Chris was taking a tour of the ship, complements of Swain. Louise was looking around the boat, always the watchful eye in the family, when she realized someone was missing. It didn't take long the figure out who it was, and went in search of her oldest granddaughter Kaitlin.

Kate was sitting on her bunk in her cabin looking around her room when Louise found her. There seemed to be a bit of melancholy about her so she approached her slowly. It didn't take a genius to know what was wrong.

"I heard Michelle escaped form jail. I'm guessing you got online and found out how"

Kate looked at her grandmother with tears in her eyes. She had been fighting them for so long and when Louise held out her arms, Kate gratefully fell in them and started crying. She had found out how. Aaron had a group of high priced lawyers, get her sentence turned down from attempted murder to manslaughter and they released her when the turbulent relationship mother and daughter had saying it was just a family dispute gone wrong. Now her mother was on the run and pregnant. Aaron Parmialy was in jail, but she knew as soon as he made bail, he would find a way to run to where Michelle was and have their child together. She couldn't help but feel scared for her future brother and sister.

Louise had heard from Frances the horrid things Michelle had said about Kaitlin and the family. The fact the woman was some how miraculously pregnant didn't pass her attention either. Michelle had always been a vile person and she never did like it when she became part of the family, but her son had been foolish and had gotten the girl pregnant. When she found out the girl had gone and snuck into Alistair's room the day after they buried the baby, she had been livid. She was going to attempt to have the marriage dissolved, but that had been set aflame the next morning when the maids had found them in the act the next morning. It wasn't a big surprise when Alistair had told her she was pregnant again. Kaitlin had been born early, but healthy. The entire house had rejoiced her birth.

Remembering the past, Louise could remember when it all changed. When Michelle had started turning on Kaitlin. Kate had gotten badly ill and instead of her wanting Michelle, she wanted Alistair. Being the only child and daughter, it was a normal thing for a little girl to want her father. But Michelle had taken it as a threat to what was hers. And then the small amounts of abuse had begun. It was a little bruise here, a scratch there. But Louise hadn't been fooled. So she had sent Frances to watch over her more. Frances's mother and Louise had been friends growing up. It ended up funny when they both married members of the House of Lords. Frances quickly found proof and presented Michelle's adultery to Alistair.

The divorce had been a bitter one; Michelle had claimed Frances and Alistair had been having the affair, not her. In the end, the courts just agreed inconsolable differences as a valid reason, as the two sides kept fighting, and to save face for both the houses. It hadn't looked good on Alistair to begin with since he had been an adult sleeping with a minor to begin with. Michelle's Family lawyers had taken great pride in proving the two had been together when she was only 16 and had found out she was three months gone a month after her 17th birthday, leading to the divorce. If it hadn't been for the evidence of abuse, Michelle would have gotten Kaitlin, but when she lost her temper and grabbed the girl away from her father violently, the judge had seen enough and given Full custody a week later to Alistair.

When they had found out Michelle had left the country, Alistair and the family became scared for Kaitlin's welfare. It wasn't until a year after Kaitlin's disappearance that Alistair and Frances started seeing each other privately. They dated two years before coming out and announcing they would be married. Soon after the wedding, it was found Frances was newly pregnant, bringing forth Christopher, and then Alisa a year later.

Kate sat back up after a bit and wiped her eyes. She felt ashamed she had fallen apart like that. But one look at her grandmother she knew her grandmother knew she was upset and the look she got said it was ok to cry. It was then Kate revealed her fear.

"I have to leave don't I? I have to leave everything I have worked so hard for and love just because of my parents. Once, just once, can't I have something for me that I love and work hard for? I want the RAN and I want Mike. I love him grandma. I don't want to lose him due to a silly birthright I haven't lived up too or had for the past 27 years."

Louise understood where she was coming from. Times might be different from when she was a girl, but she still understood. She made a decision then, one she knew though she had to make.

"You don't have to come back if you don't want to Ducky. You have lived here most of your life. You have made a life here, against all odds and got away from the horrid past that was forced upon you. You don't have to give that up sweetheart. Talk to you father after you get cleaned up. You might be surprised at what you find out about your dad"

With that Louise got up, kissed Kate on the forehead and then left the room. Kate knew her grandmother was right and got up to get cleaned up and dressed. If she was going to go head to head with her father, she was going to do it in a way that made herself feel comfortable. She took a good, long, hot shower and brushed back her hair till it shined. She then pulled it up in a fancy bun at the base of her neck and dressed in her duty cameos. She was ready.

Mike had changed his cameos and showered. When he saw Louise leave, he noticed Kate had yet to come up on deck. He knew the women needed a talk and left it be. He also knew that her father was concerned on what was to happen with Kate and her now job with the RAN. Even though he loved his daughter, he had the feeling when the two would talk about Kate's future, and his future with it, the two would butt heads because of the now famous McGregor stubbornness. He just hoped all sides would end up happy in the end. As Commodore Marshall walked up to him, he knew he was far from out of the fire as well. Mike stood stand and squared his shoulders. With Kate's past revealed and their relationship, past and present, it was clear there would also be a fight on his own end about his future, primarily with the RAN.

Steve knew what Mike was tensing over. It wasn't hard to hide the fact Mike and Kate were an item and they were now engaged. Kate had to choose her loyalties soon enough, but Mike was in bigger trouble. What they were doing was considered Frazateration, even if they had kept it quite and on shore leave only. Plenty of time in the past few days had been discussed because of Kate McGregor's past. Now it was time to discuss Mike Flynn's future.

"Mike, I think you already know this, but we need to talk"


	15. Chapter 15

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 15

Kate mentally prepared herself before coming out on deck. She knew everyone was there now, as the party was fully underway. She almost jumped out of her skin when a large hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to find her brother Christopher looking at her with understanding eyes. When he spoke, Kate had to wonder if her father's family was somehow psychic.

"Preparing you for the battle with Dad?"

"How could you tell?"

Chris gave a rambunctious laugh before saying;

"I stood like that before confronting dad myself some years ago. Nervous?"

"A little bit. Chris, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sis, shot"

"What do you think about me handing you the right to pursue our Father's seat in the House of Lords. I will always love the RAN, and I love Mike. I don't want to have to leave against my will."

Chris gave his sister a large bear hug before saying;

"No matter what happens or what the future holds, I will always stand by you Sis. And don't worry about dad. If he tries to force you into anything, call gran, she'll put him in his place real quick"

They both had a good laugh before Chris escorted his sister outside. Kate was happy to know she had her families back in this.

Mike walked into his cabin with Steve Marshall right behind him. As soon as Mike shut the door, the question started.

"Ok Mike, I'm not going to beat around the bush, how long have you and Kate been together?"

Mike took a deep breath and answered with another question

"Which time Sir?"

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known this was Mike Flynn he was talking too. Which time, good grief!

"Start from the first time, the break up, how you got back together, to now please. But remember, I am a quite bit older, so no drastic graphics"

Mike had to smile a bit. He knew by the time this was over, he would probably no longer have a career in the RAN.

When Kate walked outside with Chris, she looked around for Mike. Seeing that he wasn't around, she quickly also notice neither was Commodore Steve Marshall. She knew that was probably a bad thing but she had her own fish to fry. One look at her father and even he knew it was time to talk. Before walking to her, his mother whispered in his ear.

"This is your daughter, she loves you and you love her, but remember she is also a woman now and an engaged one. Don't make her choose between something that is impossible for her"

Alistair gave his mother a look that said he understood. He saw her walk off earlier and had noticed Kaitlin's absence as well. The two must have talked. Well, now it was their turn.

As Alistair hugged his daughter, he looked over at his other children. He could see clearly that Alisa was nervous and Chris was giving him the look 'don't hurt her or else'. As they walked through the ship, they stopped by the galley. The both took a cup of brew, a chicken salad sandwich, and I piece of German chocolate cake and proceeded to the seniors mess. Kate knew she needed to do this, but she was scared. This was her father, a man who searched and fought for her. A man who loved her and showed that to her. She didn't want to hurt her.

"This is awkward isn't?"

"Not exactly, just don't want to say what is needed and you take it the wrong way"

"Kaitlin, I love you. I have loved you before I even held you in my arms. I understand this is weird, I understand that we both have different lives due to your mother. What I don't understand is what comes next. What do we do now?"

At her father's speech, Kate hugged her dad and noticed they were both crying. She couldn't help

"I love you daddy, I always have. But I'm scared of you too. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm afraid that you're going to try and make me leave the RAN and Mike. I'm afraid you won't understand why I love this job and why I don't want to leave it. I'm afraid once you learn about my past you won't want me anymore. I'm afraid I'm not going to be what you expected. But most of all I'm afraid your going to be mad at me and not love me or want me any more because I want to stay in the RAN and with Mike"

Kate's confession torn Alistair's heart apart and he hugged her harder and cried out in pain. How could his daughter think he wouldn't love her? She was his angel, his baby. He held her and for a moment they both cried on each other. After talking to Steve Marshall, he knew how hard his Kaitlin had worked to get to where she was now. He suddenly wanted to be there when the Brass, as Steve had called them, ripped Commander Maxine White a new one. He knew the woman's problem with his daughter. They both wanted Commander Mike Flynn. He had a solution in mind, but he wouldn't be able to do anything until tomorrow morning. What hit him really hard was she didn't want to come home.

It was then he realized. Australia was her home. She might have been born in England, but she grew up and became a woman here. She fell in love her and made herself a life here. She had loyal friends, a home she paid for, a decent car, a future. While a lot of that would also be in England, she wouldn't love it as much as the job and career she loved here. She was a lady by birth, but a warrior at heart. She was an officer in the Royal Australian Navy. He then understood why she was so scared. He had to tell her and talk to her. He could have this ripping his little girl from him again. As he realized her, he looked her in the eyes.

"Kaitlin, no matter what, I will always love you. You will always be my angel. Know right now I don't expect you to rush off and come back to England if that is not what you want. Understand everyone will know who you are now, but that means nothing. I don't plan to step down for a long time, and while you were born a lady, and believe it or not, you do act like one, it does not mean that is where you life is leading you. When the time comes, the birth right is yours yes, but not for a long time. "

Alistair took a breath then continued

"Kaitlin, I have learned a lot about you in the past 24 hours. I know from the Commodore how hard you have fought to get where you are in the RAN. I know what your goal in life is. I am very proud to have a daughter who has the ambition and talent to follow through to become the Chief of Navy someday, and I believe you can do it. When it comes to Mike, I know everything. The man told me before he gave you the ring you are now wearing. And I do mean everything. From ADFA, all the way to the present. He came clean to let me know he has made mistakes and but the one thing he always has done, is love you and protect you. I actually like Mike, and I believe if he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you princess. I do hope he knows there has to be two wedding though. One here, with all of your friends and his family, and then one in England, so her majesty the queen can see 'my' princess marry her prince charming. "

That brought a laugh out of both of them. They could both just see Mike's mouth dropped at the sight of Westminster, let alone his reaction to meeting the Queen; (which she had done as a child and she liked the woman very much thank you). Then Alistair turned serious again.

"But most important, I love you because you are you Kaitlin. I always have, and I always will. And you are more than I ever really expected, your better, because your you. "

"Thanks dad"

"Now", standing up and picking up his dishes with him, Alistair looked to his daughter. "lets clean up our mess and ourselves and rejoin the party before your grandmother and siblings think we are having what Mike calls a 'Throat ripping debate', which I will be asking about later. And I want to see where they make you sleep. I'm still your father. I want to make sure you have what you need"

That made Kate laugh and agree, as she lead him to the galley and then to her cabin. Maybe having an overprotective father was going to be nice after all.

"You were together at Watson's Bay! Mike Flynn I ought to have you court marshaled right now!"

Mike had been expecting the arse ripping he was receiving. He had just told Steve everything. From ADFA at Watson's Bay, to the break up and why. To his surprise when Kate was made his IC2, to their fights, personal and professional. How he had tried to hit on her several times, and she had turned him down because he had broken her heart once and was afraid to let him back in, not to mention breaking the rules. To the promotion and Shore posting, the relighting of the flame they had have for each other on the boat, but kept pushed deep down inside, to the explosive way it happened, during a verbal fight or 'throat ripping debate' in her living room. The way they knew they loved each other and was proving it to each other, and how he was then placed back on the boat, causing even more problems and solutions. Maxine refusing to make Kate the Hammersrly's new CO, and forcing two new captains that didn't work. Everything, all the way up to the now and present.

Mike stood there as Steve went over every rule he and Kate had broken, and then went over it again. Mike said he would take any and all punishment, but begged the Commodore to leave Kate out of this. That this was the reason he had broken her heart all of those years before, just so he wouldn't ruin her career. If not for that, they would have been married a long time ago with several lil Mike's and Kate's running around.

It was that comment that stopped Steve in his tracks. He remembered Mike when he became CO for the first time. The look of being heartbroken yet excited for the chance to run the boat he loved. He had wondered what had brought the cowboy to his knees. Now he knew. Lady Kate McGregor. The statement that if he hadn't cared so much about her back then, he would had said screw off to both promising careers and gotten married to her as soon as he could. It was then that Steve understood just how hard the road had been for the two people in love that he knew. How long they had waited, all the time they had thrown away and wasted, and all because of the damn RAN. It broke his heart. He took a large breath before continuing.

"Mike, are you telling me that if it wasn't for loving your job in the Navy and Kate's own dreams, I would have a commander and lieutenants that were married and would have probably have had several children by now?"

"Yes Sir"

"Are you saying to me that you were wrong, and you tried to fight it, but you have been in love with this woman for a little over decade, and all you have for it is a few memories of the short time you have had together"

"Yes Sir"

"And that you are now willing to throw your entire life away, your Career away, for Lt McGregor."

"Yes Sir"

Steve rubbed his hand against his face.

"You have wasted too much time Mike."

At this Mike was surprised. Steve didn't look mad anymore, just extremely old. He was looking at Mike with something akin to disappointment. He was expecting to hear he was being dismissed from the RAN, but definitely not what Steve said next.

"You should have told me way back then Mike. I would have found a way for the two of you to be together. So much time wasted, but no more. I order you to go on deck, grab that woman, and kiss her till she can't stand on her own feet and your own. Go tell that woman you love her, and then prove it. I expect a call very soon with a wedding date planned and either Kate McGregor already pregnant, if not on the way there. Is that understood leader!"

Mike was shocked but responded by saluting and replying with a very shaking "Yes Sir". He bolted out of his cabin when Steve yelled at him again.

"What the hell are you waiting for, an engraved invitation, GO!"

Mike ran intill he hit the deck everyone was at. He stood there stunned for a moment. There stood Kate, in her dress whites now, standing next to her father. Her hate was off, her hair now in an up twist do. She was talking to her siblings and grandmother. He quickly ran back inside and almost into Marshall.

"What are you doing? I thought I said"

"Sorry sir, I forgot something" and ran on past. When he reached his cabin, he quickly jumped into the shower and cleans up as quickly as he could. He then changed into his dress whites. When finished, he brushed his hair and teeth, making sure everything looked right. Walking out into the cabin, he noticed Marshal standing there.

"I noticed Kate in her Whites and informed her you would be out in a bit. That was ten minutes ago. Now go do what I told you before I change mu mind about your punishment sailor."

Steve watched Mike's face pale then run out the door. 'The man was too easy' he thought as he followed Mike again, this time laughing. He sure hoped Kate knew what she was taking on.

Straightening himself out one last time, he walked back on deck. He found Kate right where she had been before. This time he followed orders. He walked briskly straight up to her, grabbed her, and proceeded to kiss her and himself senseless. Neither one noticed the laughs, wolf calls, and whistles. They were too caught up in themselves at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 16

The next week after that had been a blur. Mike insisted, since Alistair and Frances were staying for a month, to have at least two days to themselves, to which everyone agreed. So it wasn't surprising that for those two days, no one saw Mike or Kate. They had never left the house, let alone the bedroom. After the said two days, everything went to hell in a hen basket. Info had made it back that while Michelle was in a country they couldn't extradite her from, she had delivered a healthy baby boy. As per orders, Mike and Kate started planning their wedding. This was fine, until he had to call his mother. Telling Patricia Flynn her youngest son was getting married was one thing. The woman got excited and said she couldn't wait to help plan it. When mike informed her that was already being taken care of buy the bride and her family, she threw a fit. This prompted poor Mike to grab his clothes and move in with Kate for a bit. Everyone thought it was funny till three days later she tracked him down.

Kate had just got off the phone with Nav. She was taking leave and coming down. Bomber and bird were in the kitchen opening two bottles of wine. Alisa had just come back carrying enough bridal magazines to sink a battleship in Kate's opinion. Frances had brought over samples of wedding cakes she had got form a pastry chef in town. Poor Tracy was one the phone with someone in London, booking the church there. Louise was making a guest list up for the London wedding, since she knew everyone that was coming to that one. Shiner's girlfriend had brought the food and was dishing it out on plates. Kate had just picked up the phone to call Mike when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" yelled Kate as she opened the door. She then wished she hadn't.

"I'm guessing you must be the 'Bride' then?"

Patricia Flynn was none to happy to hear her son was getting married. She hadn't even known he was dating someone. So when he called and told her, she acted happy at first. Till Mike told her everything was being planned by the bride and her family. That pissed her off. What kind of woman did she think she was this 'Kate' person? Mike had tried to explain that she came from an important family and there was a lot to go over that a normal wedding wouldn't, but Pat didn't believe him. She thought her son was being forced into something. So after she called her daughters in to tell them what she thought was going on and revealed the conversation her and Mike had, they all got pissed.

You see, Mike is the youngest of five children. His brother Alex served for the Royal Australia Air force, so he could come. But his sisters; Angela, Catherine, and Mary could. And they were all hoping mad when they thought their precious baby brother might be being forced into a marriage. After driving to Cairns, it took them two days to find where mike was hiding. The Bride's house. When they arrived, they expected something big. But instead, they came up to a small condo. When they knocked on the door, the three sisters stood behind their mom. They heard a voice yell out from inside; "I'll get it", and then a young but beautiful blonde woman opened the door. The girls didn't get to say anything before their mother spoke up.

"I'm guessing you must be the 'Bride' then?"

Before Kate could say anything, the four women pushed their way into her house. Kate tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. She soon found out who they were when the older one spoke up again.

"So you going to answer me girl?" the woman said, with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I'm Kate McGregor, but who are you and why are you at my home? "

The name ringed an immediate bell with Catherine, the youngest of the sisters.

"Wait, you're my brother's XO. Your not from an important family, you have no family!"

Kate was about to respond when she heard Frances speak up

"I assure you she does have a family, and the bit about coming from an important family is true. But why are you addressing my daughter in such a way in her home? Do you not know who she is?"

Patricia turned on the woman quickly; no one talked to her like that.

"I'll talk to the little whore however I choose if she thinks she is going to trap my son"

Frances didn't like the woman's tone and snapped her fingers. Four Body guards came into the Hallway.

"Lady Frances, is there a problem?"

"Yes there is, can you please call Commander Flynn and tell him his family is here causing problems. And Notify Lord McGregor we might have a security breech concerning his oldest daughter"

Louise had been listening and knew Frances was trying to prove a point. No one was going to insult Kaitlin after what she has been through in the past week. The problem was, it didn't seem to phase Mike's mother.

"Lady and Lord? Who died and made you royalty? No one, that's who, and this girl don't even look like you so you're not her mother"

Kate had just about had enough.

"Mom, its ok. I'm sure Mike didn't explain what is going on. Just have him called to come over so he can handle this. Dad doesn't need to be involved. Especially when he, Chris and Mike are trying to figure out how to get a big enough transport for Mike's family for the second wedding. Dad is already in a bad mood due to reporters"

Patricia couldn't believe this girls gull. Trying to act important when she wasn't. She wasn't going to have this. But before she could open her mouth, another voice came into the scene.

"Kaitlin look, this would be nice if Mike's afraid of Westimeister Church. Ashford Castle is nice."

Kate just pinched the bridge of her nose. She loved her sister, but leave it to Alisa to bounce in excited without knowing what was going on.

"That is very nice Alisa; we can ask Mike when he gets back"

"Ask my son what?"

Alisa turned and finally noticed the other woman. She quickly figured out they were Mike's family and introduced herself.

"Oh hi, I'm Lady Alisa Kaitlin McGregor, the Bride's little sister. Nice to meet you"

"Alisa" stated Frances in a low tone, "Could you fetch your grandmother for a moment, we might need her"

"Sure mom" and with that Alisa was off.

Still pinching the end of her nose, Kate said more to herself then anyone, "I think she is more excited than I am, and I'm the bloody bride!"

Frances just smiled at her oldest daughter, even if she was her step child instead of her own. Patricia took the smile the wrong way and was on the attack again.

"SO, how did your daughter trap my son!"

"No one trapped your son, he asked my daughter and she said yes"

"I don't believe it; I know better, I never even knew he was dating"

"Then you need to take that up with your son, but stand there and insult my daughter just because your knickers are in a twist"

More would have been said, but Mike came thru the door at that moment with Alistair and Chris. Coming face to face with his three angry sisters glaring at Kate and His mother and Kate's going head to head , the other too laughed when then heard Mike's reaction rather than see it. Mike quickly walked behind Kate as a shield, placing a hand on her back

"Oh Shit. Hi Mom, what do we owe this pleasure?

At that moment, Mike felt Kate tense. It took a second to figure why when he grabbed his eldest sister's hand before she could slap Kate.

It took 30 minutes for Mike to calm down his mother and sisters. They still didn't believe Kate was an actual 'Lady', but for the moment mike thought they were at least not trying to start a fight. That was until Tracy entered the room.

"Lord McGregor, its Lord Parish on the phone. "

"Shit" mumbled Alistair as he went to the phone. Louise and Frances hearing the name quickly ran to Kate's side. It didn't take long for Mike to realize Kate was visibly shaking. He rushed over to her.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

Louise answered for her. "Her other grandfather, Michelle's father."

Mike heard as everybody else did as Alistair yelled throughout the house.

"I don't care and neither does Kaitlin. All Michelle ever did was hurt me and her. I don't care if she has had a baby with another man! You want to knowledge the boy and not Kaitlin, that's fine. Our house has more money and more power than yours anyway. And I'm making it a personal matter to make sure you are no where near her wedding to Commander Flynn of her Queen's Royal Australian Navy. Good Day To You Sir" and the sound of a phone slamming down.

Kate looked at her mother and said, "Go to dad Mom, he needs you" Frances looked at Mike and he nodded. Frances quickly got up and went into the other room with Alistair. Mike sat in Frances seat and held Kate, Whispering in her ear;

"Its ok, they can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them"

Just feeling Mike's strong arms around her and hearing his heart beat, Kate sighed with content. To Kate, Mike's arms and love where her heaven. Now if she could just get Mike's mother to see they love each other, everything would work out fine.

Catherine, Mary and Angela had been watching the exchange with interest. It seemed as their brother and this woman really cared for each other. But there were still a lot of unanswered questions that needed answers, and knowing their mother, there would have to be answers or there would be hell. They noticed their mother also watching the exchange; the problem was; now she looked even angrier than before.

"Michael Lucas Flynn" spoke Patricia Flynn; "I think you had better start explaining yourself"

Mike looked up at his mother with disbelief. She couldn't be serious, Kate needed him right now! He also knew that to put an end to his mother's temper tantrum, he was going to have to talk to her and his sisters. They needed to know the truth and he needed to make them understand he loved Kate. But at the moment, it wasn't such a good time and place. Kate, on the other hand, thought differently.

"Mike"

Mike looked over in the green eyes he loved so much. He couldn't wait to see those eyes every morning when he woke up for the rest of his life. He hoped if they ever had a daughter, she also had her mother's gorgeous green eyes. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kate's words.

"You need to settle things with your family. Go and talk to them. I've got Alisa and grandma, I'll be ok I promise. Plus, I doubt you want to be in here once my father returns. I do get my temper from his side if you haven't noticed, so I doubt he will be calmed very soon."

Mike had to laugh at the last comment, heck even Alisa laughed. He looked to Louise for guidance, she was the eldest here.

"Go on young one, go talk to your mom and sisters. Maybe if they know the whole truth, they won't be so hateful and rude. It's nice outside, use the patio was quite and privacy and we will see to drinks and such."

Mike smirked and after giving Kate a quick kiss, escorted his family outside. Soon enough, Alisa followed by a bodyguard, was bringing out a pot of tea and some little cakes she had made that morning. Mike thanked his new sister-in-law and Alisa just smiled. Then the heard the yelling.

"I Don't Give a Damn in Hell! I understand he's her grandfather, but he also is an inconsolable prick! HE will not be at the wedding; I won't have Kate in danger AGAIN!"

"I better go help mom with dad, or he'll give himself a heart attack", said Alisa before they heard Kate.

"Dad, calm down, I don't want him there either, but if it is protocol, I don't want you looking bad in the House of Lords. We can send them an invite, but also let it be known that if they plan anything that would ruin my wedding, then they need not come."

Mike and Alisa looked at each other and smiled. Kate was getting back to her old self sooner than expected. Mike then turned to his family once more. It was going to be a long day.

It took two hours before Mike told his mother everything that had happened in the last week, and the look on his sister's faces said it all. They were horrorifed! How anyone could treat someone else like that had made all three of his sisters sick. Then he looked to his mother. She had her arms crossed and was sitting back still.

"I don't believe a thing you just said Michael Flynn. You expect me to believe that the woman you are marrying is the same woman you broke your heart with all those years ago? Life isn't a fairytale son. Then, to top it off, she is also the long lost daughter of a Lord form England? I haven't heard such foolishness leave your lips since you were ten years old. You should be ashamed of yourself for lying like that."

Mike was going to say something when Louise walked out. She had figured with the way Mike's mother had acted, she was the type of woman that needed proof. So to help out Mike, she brought him just that, Proof. But she knew it would cause more problems if she just handed it to her, so she did it in another way.

"Mike, I brought you these, I thought your mom would like to see them too"

In Louise's hands, was a large leather bound book. It looked expensive and old. He was about to ask what it was until she sat next to him and opened the large book. The first page showed a copy of Kate's birth certificate and a picture of Michelle laying in a bed, Alistair sitting next her and them both holding up a baby wrapped in a little pink blanket, which the McGregor Family crest in between both items on the page. The inside cover said this was the book of life and read the inscription out loud:

"This Book of Life records the birth and life of one:

Lady Kaitlin Louise McGregor, Born April 21st , into the House of McGregor and House of Parish, in the year of her Queen 1974 at 11:24pm. God Bless Lady Kaitlin."

Louise just smiled at the wonderment in Mike's eyes as he said that. She didn't expect his next question.

"Will I and Kate's children have books like these?"

"Yes they will. Turn the page"

Mike did in wonder as his sister came around back of him to see too. The next two pages held more pictures. The one page had a formal family portrait of the Lady and Lord McGregor with their Daughter dressed in a very fluffy, very long, very expensive pink and white dress. There was also a picture of Kate alone in the same dress. The next page had pictures of Kate's baptism. The description on the page said that it had happened a week after her birth, and one picture actually had her majesty the queen holding Kate with her parents there. Another picture showed Prince Charles holding Kate wither father there. Page after page contained something special in Kate's life all the way up in the middle. There, were there should have been pictures and articles of a beautiful young Lady, were newspaper articles of a vicious divorce and said kidnapping of the lady in question. Clippings of Lord Alistair McGregor, looking broken and sad, pleading for his ex to return their child safely. A newspaper clipping of Lord Alistair McGregor fighting in court, with then wife Frances by side, fighting against the decision to declare Kate dead. Then the death certificate its self, claim there was no body but no trace of the child, therefore she was being declared deceased in the courts of England and a article showing that Lord McGregor looking like he had lost his entire world.

As Mike went to close it, Louise stopped him, and turned the page. There in full length, was a brand new article, stating that the long lost daughter of Lord Alistair McGregor had been found, Alive and Well, in Australia. A picture of Kate in her whites, taken after AFDA was shown. The article stated that her mother had hidden and abused her until she was 14 and the Lady McGregor had entered herself into a military school. That she then joined the Royal Australian Navy at 18 and was now a Lieutenant and serving as the Executive Officer on the HMAS Hammersrly with her Fiancée and captain of the HMAS Hammersrly, Commander Michael Flynn. A picture of Mike Flynn in his whites after being promoted to Commander was also shown in the paper. Looking at the date, it had been published yesterday morning. He looked at Louise with questions in his eyes, only to see her smile back at him before standing up and kissing his forehead.

"Mike, the moment you proposed to my granddaughter, you became a member of the House of McGregor. The moment you decided to love my granddaughter for life earned you a place on her book of life because you have become her life. Cherish her as we have, and you will always be blessed."

With that Louise left the book there with Mike and walked back inside. She knew her job was done. Looking back, she saw Mike and his sisters showing the book to their mother. When the woman looked up at her, she saw that Mrs. Flynn finally understood. Mike and Kaitlin's story was like a fairytale in real life. Now if she could just plan the weddings where Kaitlin wouldn't worry so much, everything would fine. With that she left the Flynn Family to take amongst them while she saved her eldest granddaughter from her hyper little sister.

Over the next few days, things became even more hectic. With the acceptance of Mike's family of everything, she now also had them helping with the wedding plans, which would have been fine, if Patricia and Frances could actually agree. The Wedding was decided that here in Australia, the wedding would be at the Naval Church across the street from NavCom. The wedding in England would be at Westminster, with Ashford castle as the 2nd honeymoon. The reception in Australia would be at the hotel next to the Bar the crew always attended. The reception in England would be at her father's estate in London. The food had been the hard thing to choose. Mike never could decide what he liked better, and in the end Kate choose for him. The meals would be chosen a week before the wedding in London since it was Alistair's Chefs who would be cooking it, SO Kate and Mike had some time on that one. The cake had been the easiest thing. Mike and Kate had tasted each sample brought in and chosen on a double cream and chocolate cake for the lower level and a divine chocolate mousse and French vanilla cake for the top level. The cake in London would be the same, just larger. Now if she could get the mothers to agree on the flowers, she would be able to breathe easier.

"I think the lilies are perfect"

"Well I like the roses"

"Lilies"

"Roses"

"How about lilies for Australia and Roses for England!" yelled Kate over the mothers agreeing? The four sisters in the back ground, along with Nav, bomber and bird, couldn't help but laugh. Kate was back to full strength again with her temper. The mothers agreed. And went to start planning when Kate should start looking for her dress. Kate quickly spoke up that they would look after Maxine's inquest tomorrow. It was something that was going to need her full attention. Going back to planning, she still had colors, invitations and place settings to do. Seeing his bride stressed, he decided to take her back to his house to eat and relax away from the family. Afterwards, they had wished they had just gone out.


	17. Chapter 17

Kate's past, Mike's future

Chapter 17

AN: The next Chapter is the wedding, be ready Lol :P

Maxine was beyond furious. She had overheard the Commodore and the chief of navy talking about an 'upcoming engagement' and what it meant for the RAN. She wasn't stupid; she knew who the 'secret' couple was. Just the thought of mike in bed with Kate made Maxine's blood boil. She had been watching Mike's condo so the past few nights, considering she lived fairly close enough for her telescope to tell her he hadn't been home. But she could get anywhere near Kate's house without causing a problem. She knew he came home on Friday nights though, and that was tonight. She knew she had to try and make Mike see she was the better woman. She smiled to herself as she put her plan into action and left NavCom early.

After showering and putting on a perfume she knew Mike liked because of a comment he was made, she walked over to Mike's condo. She knew where he left his hidden key and quickly got access to the house. She made a beautiful roasted duck for their dinner and went to change into the sexy baby doll nightie she had brought. She lit candles around the bedroom and waited. Soon enough she heard his car pull up. Game time.

After getting Kate out of the house with the promise from her grandmother she would keep Frances and Patricia from killing each other, they went out to a quick dinner at their favorite fast food restaurant. They took a walk on the beach and watched the sunset together. Everything felt perfect. Mike kissed Kate's temple then suggested.

"Why don't we spend the night at my place? We can stop by the store and pick up some things and have a nice midnight snack and I can make you a romantic breakfast in bed?" 

Kate giggled and looked up at Mike. "What makes you think I'm going to let you out of bed Mr. Flynn?" Mike just gave a good deep laugh, before kissing Kate while lowering her into the sand.

"Well Mrs. Flynn, would said you would have any energy to stop me?" Mike promptly kissed her again before Kate could respond. Standing up, he led her to the car to go to the store, and then his house.

The trip to the store wasn't half bad. In fact, Mike enjoyed going grocery shopping with Kate. Watching her haggle the price with the butcher was a bit funny, but the two finally came to a compromise and Kate purchased them a wonder leg of lamb and a beef roast for a pretty fair price. After getting the other items needed, they left the store and headed to Mike's house. To Mike, it felt as if they were already married, and he loved it. He couldn't wait to make Kate his bride.

Parking the car, both Mike and Kate took two bags each and went to the door. They noticed the smell of something cooking, but thought it was just the other side of the Condo cooking dinner. They were wrong when they entered the house. The moment they entered, they knew they weren't alone. Kate stiffened, expecting someone to jump out. She stayed close to Mike as she followed him into the kitchen. They noticed the roast duck on the top of the stove cooling off. Mike placed his bags on the counter and Kate followed suit. She had just opened the fridge when she heard a voice.

"Hello Mike, welcome home"

Maxine hadn't noticed Kate yet. She saw the fridge door opened, but then she also saw the grocery bags. She leaned against the doorframe in her see thru red baby doll nightie. She smiled as sultry as could then proceeded to walk towards Mike.

"Maxine?" said Mike. He couldn't believe she was here, and wearing that! He had to get her out of here.

Kate couldn't believe it. Maxine was here trying to seduce her fiancée! Well that wasn't going to happen.

Maxine stopped walking towards Mike when she noticed Kate standup from behind the fridge door. Kate didn't say anything hateful; she just proceeded to put the groceries away. But Mike knew Kate, he saw to flames in her eyes and knew hell was about to erupt. When Kate turned around, she looked up at Maxine and said in the most polite voice she could manage, finally spoke.

"Oh, hello Maxine, what are you doing here? Me and Mike just came here as a retreat from our families and wedding plans. May I ask why you're trying to seduce my fiancée?"

Mike was stunned Kate hadn't tried to kill Maxine yet, but then realized why. She had her cell phone out behind her, and it was on record. Mike smiled. Kate knew if they had to call the police, she would have the proof she needed to have Maxine removed.

"Well, as I have known Mike longer than you, I figured I would show him what a real woman was like. Not some whore that spreads hers legs every time she wants a promotion!"

Kate's eyes narrowed and Mike swallowed hard. He knew Kate was about to strike and he really didn't want to experience a murder.

"Maxine, I think you should leave. I love Kate, and I have for a long time. If you leave now, I won't call the police"

Maxine was shocked. She couldn't believe he was picking her.

"Mike, you have to see that she's using you. I'm not. Please Mike"

"Maxine", Kate said calmly;"If I was just waiting to excel without merit or the work one puts behind their job before promoting, I would have used my fathers name and my position a long time ago. But I didn't because I took my job seriously and I love it. Just as I love Mike with everything within me. You can like it or hate it Maxine, but it will still be true. We love each other and we are getting married. I'm sorry if that hurts you"

Mike wrapped his arms around Kate and spoke softly

"Maxine we have been friends since Officers training, let's not ruin that for Ryan because you can't get over this"

"You will never keep your job after I tell the Commodore and Chief of Navy tomorrow and I guarantee Ryan will speak to you again after this" with those words, Maxine grabbed her clothes and left.

Mike felt hurt Maxine would use Ryan against him to cause him pain, but Kate just kissed his check and reminded him that if Ryan was half the man she thought he was, then he would be happy for Mike instead of mad at him. The two quickly ate and cleaned after Maxine's little plan. After they were finished, they were so tired they just decided to take a shower and go to bed. Lying in bed with Kate, Mike wrapped his arms around her and pulling her close, feeling truly at peace again. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Mike woke in the morning to the smell of coffee and breakfast. Rolling over, he looked over at this bedside clock. It read that is a little past seven am. They didn't need to be at NavCom till 10am, which was after the inquest, but knew they should probably be in his office just in case. He stretched and rose up from his bed and lazily walked to the kitchen. There he found Kate in nothing but one of his old Navy shirts, over two electric skillets. She had already cooked pancakes and sausage, and was now making scrambled eggs and bacon. He could see gravy simmering on the stove and smell biscuits and ham in the oven. He surprised her by walking up behind her and kissing her neck.

"We don't need this much food Kate, I'm only one man, I can only eat so much. Are you trying to make me look like the Charge?"

"No" said Kate; "But I am cooking for a large family. Your parents have been here since six and your sisters and brother are here as well. My father and step mother are on their way along with grandma, Chris and Alisa. They think they have got off on the wrong foot and want to start over to help us out. I don't know about your dad, but I hope our dad's can get along better than our mothers"

Mike just chuckled and continued to kiss up and down Kate's neck. He didn't want to deal with family, he wanted Kate back in his bed, and he pushed more against her back to show her just how much. Kate was about to smack him with the spatula until she heard Patricia Flynn's voice coming from behind them.

"Excuse me Michael, but I think you need to control yourself more than that. Kate's family has arrived and it is no time to be trying to impregnate your bride before the wedding. That is what happens during the honeymoon. Mike just groined and Kate laughed. Mike and Kate went to get dressed, only to see both Patricia and Frances smirking in the doorway.

"I brought your uniforms and left them in Mike's room for you both. But I would suggest thought you put more clothes on before Alistair and George see you. Especially you Mike" Said Frances.

As Mike rushed from the room, all three women chuckled. It surprised Kate when Mike's mom looked at her and said;"Darling, you have fallen in love with a Flynn male, good luck. They only get more Horney and aggravating with age"

Breakfast went especially well. George Flynn and Alistair McGregor actually got along. But then, they had a lot in common. Both their children where successful in the RAN, They both had military experience, and they both loved fishing. George expressed concern that the wedding was too soon in his opinion, until he learned just how long the two had known each other and waited. George then got mad at his son and told him off for 'waiting too long' and 'I could have had grandsons by now'. He then turned to his older brother and asked when he was going to find a woman. Mike could only laugh as he watched his older brother try to excuse his self from the fight as their father followed him.

Mike and Kate knew they would have to leave soon after breakfast and Patricia and her daughters stated that Kate had cooked a wonderful meal for everyone and it was there job to clean up as they got dressed. Mike and Kate proceeded to get change, after a bit of fooling around because Mike had a problem Kate needed to take care of. And then let everyone know they were leaving. Frances reminded them everyone was meeting for lunch and then Mike and Kate were on their way.

They reached NavCom a little before nine and went to Mike's office. He had found even though he was still stationed on the Hammersrly, he still had a lot of paperwork in his office he needed to do each time he got back ashore. Both him and Kate sat down and started doing his paperwork together trying to get it done sooner. Maxine walked past their window and she glared at them for a moment before proceeding on her way. They just ignored her and kept on working. Mike was signing papers, while Kate organized the paperwork for the other officers to come and take after it was finished. It surprised them when Steve Marshall knocked on the door, then came inside the small office.

"Mike, Kate, I didn't expect to see you here so soon today."

"Well Sir, I still have a lot of paperwork to do as you can see, even if I'm still on the Hammersrly. Kate is here helping me catch up on it and get it done and over with."

"Ah" said Steve as he sat in one of the chairs in the room. "I think you need a bigger space"

Mike and Kate just laughed at that. Steve got up then and informed them to keep their heads down because he was heading out to start the Commander White's inquest. Both agreed and they did finished up Mike's back up work, just to find out Mike now had to do Maxine's job for a bit too. It didn't bother Mike and he proceeded to do his job. Soon enough it was 11:30 and Kate called the families to let them know they would be late and to start lunch without them because they were still stuck at NavCom. Feeling hungry, Kate ordered Chinese delivery to NavCom, and soon lunch was there and they ate in Mike's office. Before long, they had done all the work to be done, and Kate looked up at the clock.

"Its 2 pm, they have been in there for four hours. I don't think looks good for any of us"

Mike placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and told her.

"I don't regret falling in love with you; I don't regret the decision to make you my wife. If what ever happens in there ends our careers, then it ends our careers. But if I have you all will be fine"

Kat e smiled at the speech Mike had made. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"I love you too Mike, and I am home whenever and wherever I am with you. Never forget that"

The moment was broken by a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Commodore Steve Marshall. He told them both to follow him and they did so into the main commander's office. It felt like old times seeing Steve behind that desk. He asked them both to take a seat. Holding hands, they did so. What ever happens, they were going through it together.

As it turns out, Maxine had enough evidence to keep her job, but not make Mike or Kate lose theirs. She was transferred to the base in Sydney. Mike was promoted as Head of NavCom in Cairns. Steve promoted Kate to the CO's position she should have gotten in the first place. Buffer was restated back to the HMAS Hammersrly, only now as their new Executive Officer.

They had a week before all the newspapers in Australia and the UK broke out the News of the rediscovery of the long lost daughter of Lord Alistair McGregor, and her recent engagement to Commander Mike Flynn. Pictures of the Bride and Groom, on the Deck of the HMAS Hammersrly were all over the newspapers and tabloids. Kate framed one inside her cabin. It was a picture of them in their Dress whites up on deck, smiling big at the photographer with the headline that read;

"Love on the high seas: Lady McGregor to marry her Navy Captain"

Another one she loved and framed had them also in their Dress Whites, but on the Gangplank. The headline had read;

"Love and Water Collide: a Navy Love Story of a Lady and her Commander"

Stilling back in her chair, she looked upon her little cabin and sighed. She ran the seas while Mike was running NavCom. Looking at her engagement ring, she smiled even bigger. Tomorrow, she was marrying the man of her dreams, and so much had already happened. Aaron Parmialy was being extradited back to London to face treason, kidnapping, and rape charges. No one had heard anything about her mother since the news she had given birth to a baby boy. All anybody knew was she was running her husband's company from a secret location that no one would reveal. Alisa had actually hit it off with Robert (RO), and the two were now dating. Christopher and Nikki (Nav) were talking at the moment. The fact death had claimed the ones they loved actually brought them closer together, and they had started to heal one another. A knock from her door startled her from her thoughts.

"Come in"

RO opened the door and poked his head in the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Sis, But Mike is on the phone for you. I had it transferred to your Cabin"

"Thanks Robert. How are you and Alisa?"

Robert walked in the door and closed it quickly. He took out a small box and showed Kate a beautiful sapphire and diamond bracelet.

"I got it for Alisa for Christmas, what do you think?"

Robert had really opened up since dating Alisa. The two seemed to help the other out. Robert made Alisa more confident, and Alisa made Robert relax more and have fun. It was a win/win situation ion Kate's book, and everyone else agreed. Robert was much more friendly now, and if he was in a bad mood, a sure fire way to cheer him up was being up Alisa.

"That is gorgeous Robert; she's going to love it!"

Robert gave his thanks and quickly ran out. Kate just smiled bigger as she answered the phone.

"Hello"

"This is a call from Commander Flynn to a Lt. Commander McGregor, connecting now" was the short message before she heard;

"Hello Beautiful, I see your on you way home. What is you ETA?

"In two hours. The Hammersrly will be in home in time for Tea"

"Good, because all I want is you"

Kate had to laugh at that. She was just afraid she was going to have to burst his bubble.

"I'm sorry Sir, but the Groom is not suppose to see the Bride the night before the wedding"

"Well, it will still be light when you get into port Ma'am. It's only 0800, that leaves me a couple of hours before the night comes to ravage you properly"

Kate couldn't keep from shaking her head. His mother was right. The older a Flynn man gets, the more their sex drive went into "Active Duty".

"Well, if you're not careful, I'm going to be pregnant before the wedding Commander Flynn"

Kate was not surprised by his response

"And I see no problem with that, LT. Commander Flynn"

Soon enough they were in port, and Mike was waiting for them at the Docks. As he boarded the Ship, he first ran into RO. Robert had to physically stop himself from running into his former captain. Mike just laughed; he had seen Alisa waiting at the docks. Alistair was meeting Robert officially tonight and he knew the man was nervous.

"Just relax RO, Alistair is a good guy, just don't knock her up before I can knock up Kate"

Robert's face turned Beat Red as he ran from the ship then. Mike just laughed as he saw Hammersrly new XO, Peter walk up to him.

"I swear Boss; you enjoy frightening our poor RO too much at times"

"Nothing wrong with that Buffer, he is going to be my little brother soon enough. I swear I can hear their wedding bells as much as I hear me and Kate's. Speaking of which"

"She is in her cabin yelling at 2Dads again. Apparently Bomber is pregnant and She is chewing 2dads ear off for not being more careful"

Mike just shook his head as buffer laughed and left the ship. Walking through the ship, he reached the CO's Cabin just in time to hear Kate yell

"You didn't think was right leader. You left her home alone, no one to talk to, sick and scared, and then you didn't even write to her on patrol. Are you an absolute Idiot?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry Ma'am"

"Don't say sorry to me leader, go say it to your girlfriend who just spent the last two hours crying to my sister because she is now afraid you don't love her anymore. GO FIX IT!"

"Yes Ma'am" and 2Dads left the room and ran off the ship so quick Mike wasn't even sure he saw a Blur. He walked into the CO's cabin to see Kate sitting in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. A sure fire way to tell she was upset.

"Hey beautiful"

Kate looked up and smiled slightly when she saw Mike.

"Bomber's 3 months gone"

"I heard" said Mike. "Bomber is going to be very surprised when 2dads shows up being so loving she wallops him one."

His bends down to kiss Kate, then took her by the hand.

"Come on, I only have a few hours to show you how much I love you before our sisters and friends snatch you form my arms for a whole night"

But truth be told, neither of them could wait!


	18. Chapter 18

Kate's past Mike's future

Chapter 18

AN: This is it! The last chapter. I hope you all loved it as much as I loved writing it.

Mike held onto Kate as they lay together in bed. They knew the members of their bridal party would be looking for them soon. That was why they had left their cars at the dock locked up and took a taxi out to eat and then back to Mike's house. All of the lights were off and both doors were locked. Mike even took the key he had hid and brought it inside. They had made love almost all afternoon. The wardrobe cabinet held his tux and her dress side by side, just waiting for the big day tomorrow. The past month had been so busy, they really hadn't had much time to themselves, and they were enjoying this quite time. As Mike went to kiss her again, Kate couldn't remember being more happy. She had to giggle when he started caressing her, but the giggle stopped half way and turned into a moan as she felt he was already to go again.

"Mike, if we make love anymore, I will be too sore to walk down the isle tomorrow"

Mike just continued to kiss her neck as he rolled them over, he whispered in her ear.

"Don't care, need you"

Kate couldn't fight it anymore when his kiss also sealed the deal. That was until they heard the banging on the door outside that stopped Mike in his tracks. He knew the beat of that fist like he knew the back of his hand. He groaned into Kate's neck when he heard his mothers warning.

"Michael Lucas Flynn, stop trying to make me a grandmother before your wedding and open this door. I know your both in there; I can smell the sex from outside"

Kate's only reaction was to laugh. What could she say, it was his mother!

Thirty minutes later, both were showered and dressed. Kate had taken the problem by the hand in the shower, so when Mike finally answered to door, not only was he satisfied; he also had a logical excuse.

"Sorry mom, we didn't hear you. We were in the shower getting cleaned up and rest for tomorrow. Kate's still in the bathroom taking care of her female routine"

Mike's mom made a beeline around her youngest son and into the bathroom to find one Kate McGregor brushing her teeth. She just shook her head and waited till she was finished and asked where her bag was. Without missing a beat, Kate pointed to the bag in the corner while stating she was cleaning up their mess and that her dress was in its bag in the wardrobe. Patricia handed the suitcase to Mike and picked up the makeup carryon before handing the Dress to Kate. Mike got one final kiss and made it as worth as he could before his mother slapped him and pulled a dazed Kate away in a car that Frances was driving.

Frances wasted no time teasing her oldest daughter."Trying to become a mother before the wedding night were you now?"

Kate's only reaction was to smile and respond; "Not as much as Mike was trying to become a dad"

That comment made all three women laugh as they pulled up to Kate's house where everyone was waiting for the bride. 'Let the Hen Night begin' Kate thought with a smile.

Mike had just changed the sheets and threw the used ones in the washer when there was a knock at the door. Not being able to finish with Kate the way he liked, he was a bit grumpy and the guys knew why with one look. That was when Mike noticed he wasn't to only grumpy one in the group, and Mike couldn't resist.

"Please tell me Alistair didn't catch you and Alisa like my mom caught me and Kate?"

When RO looked the other way, still grumpy, Mike understood.

"Come on in guys, I was just cleaning up. RO, I don't know about you but I like Guava Mojos are in order tonight, what do you think?"

That brought a smile to RO's face, he loved that drink, but it was his response that mike liked the most.

"Only if we can delicate them to our beautiful McGregor women"

"Good choice Robert, good choice"

Before long, Alistair and George had arrived, and Mike made it his mission to get as drunk as he pleased and protect RO from Alistair. He didn't seem too pleased with the Radio Operator. It wasn't long before the guys hit the Bar they were all used to attending and Mike and Ro and never had a better time.

It took a good 15 minutes for Kate to find out her sister had gotten caught in the act. Alisa was sitting alone from the woman and Kate assured her Mike would keep Robert safe form their dad. She almost couldn't keep the laughter in when Alisa told her one particular detail.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if dad hadn't came in during the finale while I was on top"

Kate made her sister feel even better with her comment

"At least your mother in law didn't interrupt you at the very beginning"

That made both sisters laugh. It was just what the other one needed before Kate told her

"Come on, I'll show you how to make the Drink that is the forefront of all good shore parties. It's called the Guava MoJo"

After several rounds of Guava Mojos later, the ladies were drunk and Kate was opening gifts, to the surprise and laughter of all the women in the room. Kate had never had a better time with her friends.

The morning came too soon and Kate was woken up in a furry of hyper women and one very hung over sister. Kate quickly took her hangover pills and gave a few to Alisa and then took some herself. They were both going to need it. Kate got a quick shower and brushed her teeth and hair, and gotten dressed in her favorite sundress before being drug out the front door to go to the spa. Frances carried Kate's dress, while Patricia carried the box filled with everyone's jewelry. There dresses where already in the limo before Kate had been drug to the Limo.

The morning came with ice water for poor Mike, as the guys had decided to wake him in the rudest way possible. As Mike got a bearing on his surroundings, his brother Alex already had Mike on his feet and has pushing him towards his shower.

"Come on lazy legs, it's your wedding day. The sooner you get married; the sooner can drag her to bed again"

That comment seemed to wake him up more than the ice water and the men all laughed as the light dawned in Mike's eyes and he ran for the shower, screaming how he couldn't be late. George just shook his head as he took a drink of his coffee and chuckled to himself

"That's my boy!"

The spa had been relaxing and fun, but as Kate stood inside her little room at the church, she was getting nervous. She stood in front of the full length mirror, the off the shoulder wedding dress was a corset like top with a princess skirt that was flowing and beaded. Her train had the McGregor crest sewed on and she wore simple white slippers instead of shoes. Her hair was done up in a French twist with little white and blue flowers weaved into her hair. Louise knew that look and walked up to her granddaughter.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah a bit"

"Its ok, I was too. Its like a fairytale coming true and your afraid if you move the wrong way, you'll wake up and realize it as all a dream"

Kate turned to look at her grandma, and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry grandma"

"Oh Ducky, I'm suppose to cry. I'm Happy. I have gained my granddaughter back, met the man she loved and now I am watching her get married, and all in a month's time. I never thought I would see this before I died. But I did and I do and could not ask for more"

Kate hugged her grandmother. She was glad too. Her fairytale was finally coming true.

"I'm so glad I found you all too. I have never as complete as I do right now. I love you all"

They heard a knock at the door and Alistair walked in. Louise knew they needed a moment and after giving Kate a quick kiss on the cheek, left the room.

Alistair just stood there in disbelief. This was his little girl. He could remember her giving him puppet shows and playing dolls. Now she stood before him a beautiful woman. In her wedding dress on her wedding day, she was even more beautiful than he even thought possible.

"Say something Daddy"

"Your so beautiful sweetheart" as a tear ran down his cheek

Kate walked up to her dad and wiped the tear off of his cheek."Please daddy don't cry or I will too"

Alistair looked at his daughter with so much love as another tear fell from his eyes.

"I just found you and I have to give you away"

A tear fell from Kate's eye as she saw the heartache within her father's eyes.

"You will never lose me daddy, I will always be your little girl. I will always love you"

At that Alistair did cry and held his beautiful daughter tight. She held him just as tightly. For a moment in time, it was only Father and Daughter. Then Frances came in and broke the tender moment.

"I hate to break up the tender daddy/daughter moment, but its time"

Alistair and Kate clean each other's face and Frances quickly fixed Kate's makeup, which was light to begin with, and Alistair escort his daughter to her bridesmaids.

Mike was nervous. His brother Alex stood behind him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Mike turned to look at him and they shared a smile. Alex understood his little brother was nervous and was giving him strength. When the music started, he watched as Bird walked down first, then Bomber, and then his sisters Angela, Catherine and Mary. Nav came down right before Alisa and he didn't miss the look in Roberts's eyes when he looked at Kate's sister. Neither did Alex.

"I give them year. They will either be getting married or having a baby"

It made Mike give a small chuckle. That was until he heard the strands of music for the song "I just call you mine" by Martina McBride. Mike had to remember how to breathe as he watched Kate being escorted down the isle by her father. Once she reached him, he could tell they had both been crying. "You Ok" Mike whispered after Alistair handed her to him.

"I am now" Kate whispered back.

After the ceremony, Mike and Kate were confronted by the crew of the HMAS Hammersrly with there swords driven skywards. AS Mike and Kate walked under them to their limo, everything seemed right.

The wedding in England had been much the same, except without much of the crew. Robert and Nikki had come and were part of the wedding party because they were dating Alisa and Christopher. Mike was still shell shocked to meet her majesty the queen as she shook his hand and thanked both of them for their service. It was pretty much a political thing as Kate's father was a Lord but that didn't matter to them. The first wedding is what mattered to them because it had their friends and closest family. It was going fine until a man walked up to Kate and spoke to her.

"You looked very beautiful out there today"

"Thank You" answered Kate. There was something about the man that gave Kate an uneasy feeling.

The man didn't seem to notice and said, "It was like looking at your mother all over again. You may look like her, but you are all your father. Remember that" and with that the man walked away. She didn't understand till Frances told her the older gentleman was her grandfather, Lord Parish. But it didn't matter to Kate, as Mike walked up to kissed her, no matter what came her way, as long as she had Mike by her side she was content.

Epoluige*************************************

The honeymoon at Ashford Castle had been wonderful. Mike got to explore the place where Kate was born and Kate got caught up in case she ever had to come back. They had spent half there time in their room, so it wasn't really surprising when she months later, while back on the Hammersrly, Kate started getting sick.

Ro had noticed it first and had PM'd Alisa. Alias had recently moved to Australia to be with Robert. They were getting pretty serious and they hated being away from each other so it seemed like the logical thing to do.

RO: Alisa are you there?

LAM-D: Yh honey, wats up?

RO: Sis is getting sick and she cant get anywhere near the galley if Bird tries to cook fish

LAM-D: HA I KNEW IT!* HAPPY DANCE *

RO:

LAM-D: I call dibs on telling Mike!

RO: WTH? Do you mean….

LAM-D: YEP

RO:

It didn't take Alisa long to go to NavCom and tell her Brother in law Commander Mike Flynn her suspensions. By the time the Hammersrly docked back in port, Kate felt horrible and was in a foul mood. RO had been following her around the entire trip, making sure no body disturbed her while she slept, bringing tea, having Bird cooked her something separate that wouldn't make her feel ill at the smell. He jumped down anyone's throat who tired to piss her off and was constantly asking her 'Was she ok?' All she wanted was to go to the doctor, get something for her stomach virus she had caught and go to bed in Mike's arms.

"RO, I'm fine, go away before I sick my sister on you"

That made many members snicker and laugh

"Nice try Boss, it was Alisa that told me to keep an eye on you while you weren't feeling well. And if we know her, and we do, she has already called Mike and Alistair too"

Kate just glared at him, but it didn't work, he was used to the look when he was stuck in the same manor house has Grandma Louise. He followed her to the deck, making sure people got out of her way, and pissing Kate off worse. She was about to kill her Radio Operator. When she got to the Gangplank, she saw her sister and husband waiting for her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good you're here, get your boyfriend off my back, I'm fine. I've just caught a stomach virus"

"No can do sis" said Alisa trying not to laugh. Kaitlin was as bad as their father when ill, stubborn and ready to set the world on fire.

Kate didn't understand till Alisa handed her a box. It took Kate to minute to realize what she was holding was a double pack of EPT's. She rolled her eyes, but one look from RO, Alisa and Mike had Kate walking back to her Cabin to take the pregnancy tests. They all followed her and waited inside the CO's cabin while she did her business. When Kate walked out to see all three waiting in her cabin she had tears in her eyes as she lift the tests up, all showing a Positive test. Kate Flynn was pregnant.


End file.
